Seeds Of Merrygrove
by ShootOnBats
Summary: In Merrygrove Secondary school - the most elite school in the country - many challenges face May, Dawn, Misty and Summer both in academics and relationships. What will happen to these 4 as they start their first year at this prestigious boarding school? Uses characters from Pokemon as well as original characters.
1. May's Prologue

_**Hello!**_

 _ **As promised my new story which is about a high school called Merrygrove. The first four chapters will actually be prologues for the four main characters and will be used to set the scene, allow you to learn about the main characters and also explain the school system I have created.**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions now would be the time to do it, although I do plan on making this story much longer than my last one so you can suggest anything at anytime.**_

 _ **Also, I plan to start replying to reviews at the start of the following chapter!**_

 _ **Anyway~ I shall leave you guys to start my next story: Seeds of Merrygrove. I hope you enjoy and support it!**_

* * *

It was my fourth day in my third week of my first term at Merrygrove Secondary school. If that was too confusing you can just say it was a normal Thursday.

Merrygrove Secondary school was different to most, it excels in both academics and athletics. For most this is their dream school, the first step in to a future full of 'fame' and 'fortune'. Others just see it as another obstacle they need to get over in order to continue their comfortable way of life. I'm not sure if either one really apply to me though, so I guess those aren't the only views of this school.

Then again, you could also say both apply to me.

This school is also weird in the way its year's system works. Normally a secondary school would start in Year 7, the year you turn 12 (if you couldn't work it out it means you go into Year 7 when you are 11), however this school starts at the equivalent of Year 11. Although it's called Seed Year. It's probably something about proving your worthy of this school? That would be my guess. Oh, and the years go Seed, Growth and Bloom in that order. The founder of this school must just see children as plants, that or they are extremely obsessed with gardening.

Moving on, I should probably explain more about me.

My name's May and I'm 15 years old. I came to this school because I made a deal with my parents, that if I graduate with the top score in my year they would fund a trip around the world for me. It wasn't that I had bad grades before this deal was made, I just found school boring compared to the outside world. Unfortunately that had made school my ticket to my dream, kind of ironic.

There's also one thing getting in my way.

"So if X is equal to 4, what does that make Y equal to?" The teacher asked as I began to focus again on my work. This problem was as simple as it can get, no point wasting my energy on it. I looked around to see who knew the answer and who didn't but instead I noticed a sleeping grasshopper at the back of the class (and no, not an actual grasshopper). "Drew Hayden!"

Seems the teacher realised as well. Upon hearing his name he woke up, put on his classic smirk and added a hair flip to it all. I heard some of the girls around me whisper about how dreamy he was, but all I could think of was how not to throw up the sandwich I had just eaten in the break before.

"Yes, miss? I was having a pleasant dream there, I hope this is important," he replied almost acting as if he was the teacher herself.

"It is not appropriate to be sleeping in class, especially when learning something so important as basic algebra!"

"That? I already mastered that a few years ago."

"Well then, Mr Hayden, please give the answer."

He was a jerk, annoying, mischievous, obnoxious, arrogant, selfish, lazy, horrible, despicable, downright evil.

"The answer is 8, can I get back to my nap now?"

But he never got a question wrong.

"You may not sleep. Even if you get the question right it never hurts to practice."

That fact alone made him the one obstacle in my way.

"I don't need practice, I'm perfect."

The one obstacle in my way from achieving my dream and that's why I can't stand that annoying, mischievous, obnoxious, arrogant, selfish, lazy, horrible, despicable, downright evil grasshopper.

And with a final smirk from the grasshopper the bell for the next lesson rang.


	2. Dawn's Prologue

**_Here's the next prologue, only 2 more after this then it'll be the first chapter!_**

 ** _As said before this story will hopefully be quite long and I want to try and include lots of twists so anything can happen but I'd love to add your guys_** ** _' ideas into this story so feel free to suggest any at any time. (I mention this again because the prologues are the best time to suggest ideas for the start)._**

 _Reviews:  
_ _.18: As you can see this prologue features Dawn and hints at ikarishipping however I haven't decided the final outcomes yet so I will keep in mind adding in pearlshipping_

* * *

Another boring Thursday, that was what today was. I was 3 weeks into my first year at Merrygrove Secondary school and so far it hasn't been all that great.

I should really be calling it the 'Seed Year' as that's the official name here at Merrygrove but it really is a horrible name. I didn't even want to come to this school but a childhood friend of mine convinced me to take the entrance exam. They even helped me study for it, and somehow I just managed to pass. However, I haven't actually talked to that friend since coming to Merrygrove.

The class system at here, in my opinion, is absolute trash. You're put in your class based on grades and can only move at the beginning of the year, unless there's a special exception. My friend is amazingly smart and always has been meaning he got in the top class, C1. As I mentioned earlier, I only just managed to get into Merrygrove meaning I'm in the lowest class, C9.

Personally I love my class, and there are some awesome people in it but I didn't really have any reason to come to Merrygrove other than to stay with my childhood friend. A lot of people in this class came on a sports scholarship or recommendation, so maybe I'll join a sports team and focus on that to make more friends in my class. Not that I haven't made any but you can never have too many friends!

Oh, I just realised. I never introduced myself. My name is Dawn, currently 15 years into the game called life. I'm kind of in an 'I don't know what to do at the moment mood' but there's no need to worry! I'm sure everything will work out fine eventually. I think I just relied on him too much.

The bell that signalled the end of the lesson then went snapping me back to reality.

I ended up being the last one out of the class as I was slow in packing my stuff up and the next class had already started to arrive. As I was walking past I noticed a certain purple haired guy walking towards the room I just left. Guess C1 is in that room next.

"He-" I was about to call out to him but then someone I assumed was from his class walked up to him, I didn't recognise the person though.

"Paul, you walk way too fast. It's hard for me to catch up!"

"I never said I would walk with you, plus it's about a 1 minute walk." I couldn't help but giggle to myself when I heard him say that. I'm glad he hasn't changed much in the last 3 weeks.

They soon started an actual conversation which led me to realise I probably looked suspicious staring at 2 guys in the halfway. In my defence I have known Paul since I was about 5 but I guess no one here would know that. With one final look and a slightly sad smile I continued on to my next classroom.

Seems he's making new friends too... I was kind of worried considering his personality is quite difficult. As long as I've known him he's never had many of friends, if any, and we were always there for each other. Although he seemed reluctant he always helped me understand things I didn't in class whereas I made sure he wouldn't be lonely. He didn't act it but I could tell he was.

Now it seems, he doesn't need me anymore though.

Here I was being stuck about what to do and complaining about being dragged here, fixated on the past while Paul was changing himself. I felt depressed at the thought.

While thinking about these things I had reached my destination.

"He's trying hard so I need to as well!" I exclaimed to myself before heading into my classroom for this lesson.

I'm going to try my best. If he's adapting I'm sure I can too! This is an amazing school that many wish they can go to so I should be using the miracle of me getting in to my advantage.

Okay, so to start I'll join the cheerleader squad, and maybe the dance team. Those seem like things I'd be able to do. Also I'll pay attention in class more so I can understand things better, although it would be nice to have someone to explain it to me. Maybe I'll expand my friendship to higher classes. Yeah, I could do that.

I need to prove to him that I can make it on my own as well.

"There's no need to worry," at those words I pictured him saying 'that's when I worry the most'. I grinned and started to unpack my equipment.


	3. Misty's Prologue

_**The 3rd out of 4 prologues! I shall leave you to read on :3**_

Reviews:

Guest: This is the prologue you're looking for then!

* * *

Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghh! How much longer is this lesson going to last? I want to get to the tennis try-outs early to warm up. Spending precious time that I could be training on mathematics is not my idea of 'a good time'.

You'd think because this school is so elite they would organise a separate program for the athletes – y'know more sports, less brain activity. There's enough of them in this school, especially this class (they might as well just put this entire class onto a sport oriented schedule). Oh, almost forgot to explain. Basically, I am terrible at Math, Science, English, MFL and any other subject involving the use of your brain however I am absolutely amazing at sports. I know that sounds like I'm bragging but I have a right to, I've been training since I was 4 and I am one of the best in the country at tennis, basketball and cross country running. Without saying you could probably guess I've won countless awards and trophies on a national level – although I wish I had done more sports growing up. Merrygrove Secondary School recognised my achievements and gave me what you would call a 'scholarship' as they did with many other people. I wasn't too thrilled to come to this fancy school but it's an easy way to becoming a professional athlete (along with the hard work and training).

Oh, yeah. My name.

Misty's the name and sports is my game. 15 years old and counting! After all my training I decided to become a professional athlete as it pays well and it's what I know how to do, as I am quite useless in everything else. My specialties include tennis, basketball and cross country (with some track on the side) while in Summer I usually add swimming to all that. I've already gone to the try-outs for the basketball and running teams and tennis is today.

That was when the sweet sound of freedom sounded, also known as the bell for lunch. I hurriedly packed my stuff up and rushed off to the changing rooms, I was determined to be early.

After arriving at the changing room and getting changed I went out to the courts where the coach greeted me excitedly.

"Ah, Misty. I was waiting for you. As it's try-outs I'm supposed to do some easy exercises but you'll get in no problem. If you want to do some more difficult exercises feel free," he stated. I both like and dislike getting this special treatment, today is the dislike. Sports is teamwork, even if you don't work in teams, if I get this from day one I'll never earn the rest of the members' respect.

"Thank you for the offer, coach, but I would like to try-out the same as everyone else," I replied causing the coach to nod semi-understandingly and proceed to tell me to stand on the line. Soon after the rest of the students planning to try-out arrived on the courts. I recognised lots of people from class (I did say it was full of athletes) but there was also some people I didn't know, likely from the higher classes.

"What's this girl doing here?" questioned Gary, one of the guys from my class, putting emphasis on the 'girl'. There was one little detail I forgot to mention, I join both the female and male sports teams. When in tournaments and competitions I have to play with the girls but the training in the male teams is a lot stricter and fits with my personal routine better so the school gave me special permission to join both. Must be a shock to people who didn't know.

"Now, now. Calm down. Misty here is a very special case so she has authority to join both the male and female teams. If you have a problem with that you should go speak to the head of the school directly," the coach replied, causing Gary to back down for now.

"Bet she just needs the extra help."

Why can't some people – especially guys – understand that there are people better than them out there? If I don't sort this out now it'll be unresolved forever.

"Excuse me, Gary? I'm Misty from your class, I understand it can be a surprise to see a girl in the guys' tennis team but I'm here to stay so I hope we can be friends!" I said while putting on my cheeriest smile.

"No one cares about a stupid girl who is so pathetic she needs the extra help so why don't you just give up now and stay out of my business."

Okay, that was rude. I was so tempted to punch him but I thought that'd be a bit excessive. Instead I found the closest the object to me, which happened to be a toy hammer, I went to whack him clean on the head.

"Ouch!"

However, someone decided to foil my plans and get in the way. Maybe it wasn't a toy hammer…

"I'm so sorry! You're Ash, right? We're in the same class. I was just so angry about that comment and well yeah, this happened. Once again I'm so sorry!"

And so that's how my first day at the Boys' Tennis Club went.


	4. Summer's Prologue

_**Time for the final prologue! This prologue introduces 2 OCs that I decided to add to the story to make things a bit more interesting.**_

 _ **Summer, the girl who's view this prologue is from is a bit out of the ordinary but I hope you guys will grow to love her just like I have done as I created her!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the last prologue! The first chapter will be out in 2 weeks time~**_

* * *

Dies solis, monandaeg, dies Martis, dies Mercurii, dies Jovis. Or Torsdag if you would prefer it. Translation: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Thursday the day we're currently on. However, Sunday is my favourite day because it is similar to me. I'm not referring to the day of rest but to the Latin name dies solis, as I said before. It translates to 'sun's day' but that is clearly wrong as the sun is a star and a star is a big ball of helium and hydrogen… some other stuff too. While I do think it is ridiculous to call it something which practically means gas' day I do not think I'm ridiculous. Simply, I mean it is impossible for a ball of gas to own a day so the day was incorrectly named.

Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are delicious. I recommend them if you have never tasted them before. My 2 joys in this particular dimension: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and books. I say particular as there are many parallel dimensions similar to this one but not quite the same. If I had to make a guess this would be number 35287104525439762756687218299341002. There is no basis behind this dimension being the 35287104525439762756687218299341002nd dimension, I just like that number. You could call me that if you would like.

Then again, I suppose that is a bit long. My given name is Summer so that may be easier. I am 15 years old and attend Merrygrove Secondary School. Originally, my objective was to limit social interaction but by coming here I am further from that objective than I was before. I thought, as Merrygrove is a boarding school, I could stop the unwanted conversation by what you would call 'family'. By the time I entered this school I found out that rooms are shared. Also, I was put in the middle of complete strangers – at least before I knew of the people around me. In any case, this school has a library. And peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Summer! I was looking for you! This is your science book, right? We have it next, don't be losing it. Ooooooo, what you eating? Well, obviously it's a sandwich but what kind of sandwich? Chicken, Ham, Cheese, Lettuce, Tomato, Tuna, Pickle? Maybe something more extravagant like Caviar, I'm not sure why but I get a Caviar vibe from you."

"Goodbye," I stated, getting up and walking away while also quickly finishing my sandwich. How can someone ruin peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? I don't like him. He ignores my personal space. He tries to talk to me. He ruins peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I don't remember his name, its unimportant information. I know he's in my class, C2. Speaking of which, science next. I think he said something about a science book. Honestly, I didn't care to listen to his ramblings.

The bell went for last lesson so I went to the science classroom. It didn't take long to get there because that person interrupted my lunch. When I sat down in my seat I realised I was missing 2 books.

"Looking for these? Summer, you must be super scatter-brained. Like, really forgetful. Lucky I'm here to help you out, here's your science book and what looks to be Pride and Prejudice. Nice pick by the way, I read that book last year and I thought it was amazing. Once you finish it I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!" I took the books from him. Normally, you would say 'thank you' here but I want to limit my social interaction. I decided to write it on a piece of paper instead.

"Goodbye," I once again stated handing him the piece of paper. He went to his seat and read the paper then smiled at me. I don't like him, I had to speak to him twice in a day. Although, at least I know more people like books.

"Everyone in your places, it's time to start the lesson," the teacher announced walking into the classroom. I don't know her name, I just call her miss. "Before we start any work you will have a group project on cells. I have chosen the pairs and I expect a presentation complete with diagrams for our first lesson next week."

I don't like this teacher. She makes me talk and work with other people. I'll just read my book until the lesson officially starts.

"Summer. Summer? Summer!" I don't like this teacher. She disturbs my reading. I looked up from my book to see her in front of my desk. "I was saying, your partner is Zack. In this project if you don't contribute anything you will be moved down a class, do you want that? Also, I want you to deliver at least half the presentation."

"Miss. Which one is Zack?"

"You need to learn the names of your classmates Summer. Zack! Could you please stand up?"

"Yes, Miss!"

I don't like this teacher. She made me learn his name.


	5. Chapter 1

_**Time for the first chapter after a month of prologues~**_

 _ **Unfortunately, there will be no more updates because of mocks and exams so this will be all you get for a while.**_

 _ **Anyway,hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **May's P.O.V**

"If you don't wake up now you're going to be late!" I shouted to my roommate while shutting the door behind me. It was currently 8:27am giving me 18 minutes to eat breakfast (as school starts at 8:45am), which is plenty. Well, I also left time to walk to the cafeteria, get my breakfast and arrive to class a little early. So far since I've come to this school I haven't been late for a lesson, although I couldn't say the same for my roommate – she's always asleep when I leave and we're in different classes so I don't know if she makes it on time. Plus she hardly speaks, I think the word I've most heard her say is 'goodbye' but I still attempt to help her get in on time. Hey, no one can say I didn't try.

It was now 8:29am and I had joined the breakfast queue, I was hoping to get the international breakfast today. Not going to lie, mainly for the croissants. It was Friday today (and who doesn't love Fridays) so my day was going pretty well for the hour-ish I've been up, however that was soon ruined by what I like to call 'the first squeal of the day'.

"Eeeeeeeeee! OMG! So, like, I just walked down the stairs, you know, like, right by my room and guess who, like, was right there. DREEEEEEW! He is, like, so handsome. It was, like, as if my dreams were a reality!" one of the 'Haydeners' shrieked, which I'm sure caused some dogs to start howling somewhere nearby. That comment was then followed by even more squealing and some nods of agreement. Honestly, I'm not even sure how these girls got into this school – they're practically amoebas.

 _ ***Note: An amoeba is a single-celled animal for those that don't know***_

"Hey, Ladies. You talking about me?" Even better, look at what grasshopper came jumping in to ruin my morning even further. He then did his signature hair flip and smirk (which was now known throughout the school). If I wasn't starving I think I would lose my appetite.

After eating my breakfast, which by the way did end up being the international breakfast meaning some things were going my way today, I put my plates on the wash up pile and started heading towards my classroom. I swear, my ears are still ringing from the 'Haydeners'. Who even came up with that name, it's so stupid.

"Okay so, like, isn't Drew Hayden, like, the cutest boy you've ever met. He's just, like, flawless. I am soooo in love with him, I'm such a hardcore Haydener!" I said to myself only to burst out laughing at the end of it. "Haha… ha… How can people even speak like that?"

"It comes naturally when you meet someone like me."

That voice. Slowly, I turned around to see Drew Hayden standing behind me. Oh, please no. Don't tell me he heard that. He was giving me a smug look, which is normal to be fair but this one was extra smug just for that line there.

"I mean, you just did it yourself," he stated, keeping the same look.

"Ah, so you did hear that. Let's get things straight, I did not do it to show my 'undying love for you'," I started making sure to do air quotations when necessary, "Those girls who fawn over you sound ridiculous when talking like that so I was doing it to make fun of them."

"Yes, of course June but the part about me being flawless was right," He replied continuing to head towards class. I quickly followed, he was starting to really get on my nerves and I think it's time someone took him down a notch.

"First of all, you may possibly have a better score than me in academics, by the tiniest bit I might add, but you are in no means flawless. Second of all, every time you declare you're perfect I have to fight the urge to throw up," I ranted determined to get this all out now, to make sure he was focused on me for this next part I stood in front of him, "Third and last of all, my name is not June!"

After getting that out of my system I did feel a bit better nevertheless that was ruined by his next sentence,

"Oh, right. I'm sorry March."

With that he ran past me and into the classroom. I could already tell, today was not going to be a good day.

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

It was the second day in the attempt to transform myself – if that's what you'd even call it. So far, I hadn't really done much. They say that saying you'll change is the first step to changing yourself but I feel that's more when you get to the staircase, the first step is when you actually do something about it. Which, if you couldn't guess I haven't done yet…

"No need to worry!" I exclaimed as I usually do but by doing so I scared my friend from my class. She's a lot more tomboyish than me and is really into sports but I guess my random bursts of 'no need to worry' would frighten anyone.

"Geez, you have to stop doing that."

"Sorry. It just helps when I'm about to start feeling depressed or something like that," I started to explain on our way to next lesson. However, just as I was about to continue one of the teachers called her over.

"Have to go, can you tell the teacher I'll be late? Thanks, see you later," she said quickly running after the teacher. If I remember correctly he's the coach for the guys' Tennis and Basketball teams. Anyway, looks like I'm alone on my way to… what lesson was it again? We just had Chemistry so next it must be-

"Ouch! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I quickly asked after bumping into a girl and knocking her over. This is what I get for not looking where I was going.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really isn't my day today ha… ha…" she replied looking slightly depressed and a little bit annoyed. Oops. She was actually quite pretty though, she had short brown hair with a red with white lines on it as well as sparkling sapphire eyes. I wonder what class she's in, we're in the first year building so she's clearly in the same year but as I don't know her she's definitely in a higher class than mine.

"Once again, I'm so sorry. My name's Dawn, class C9. Nice to bump into you!"

"I'm May and I'm in class C1. I guess I could say the same to you," she replied. Wow, I would've never guessed from her appearance she was in C1. Wait that means…

"Paul! Why do you never wait for me!" the same person from yesterday shouted after a purple-haired figure I could see out of the corner of my eye. This is giving me déjà vu, for more than one reason. Right, time to take that first step.

"May, obviously you can tell by the fact I'm in C9 I'm not the best at academics but I really want to improve. Do you think you could help me with that?" I questioned, causing her to think for a second before scribbling something on a notebook and tearing the page off.

"Here's my phone number and email address, I have to get to class now so we can discuss this more later. Nice to meet you Dawn!" With that she sprinted off down the corridor, looking faintly happier than before.

Yes! I did it, I'm starting to change. I started doing a little jump for joy and celebratory dance when I remembered I was late and still had no idea what lesson it was. Why do I always do this to myself? Okay, so we just had Chemistry… right? Or was it Biology? I wasn't really paying attention. Well…

"No need to worry!"

 **Summer's P.O.V**

I'm sleepy. 'I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?' is a quote I like as I feel it represents me. Unfortunately I do not know a quote to represent my roommate. I wouldn't call her a bad person… I would call her a nosy person who tries to talk to me. She reminds me of someone else except that someone else is a bad person. I made myself forget the bad person's name though by reading more than I usually do, so I'm back to calling him 'him'. That is how I like it. I wonder how I went from my roommate to him.

I'm not exactly sure what time it is. Or what lesson it is. Whenever I got out of bed and ready then out the door is the time the day starts for me so I don't really pay attention to trivial matters. It would be nice if I could read while walking but I've found if I do that I bump into people which causes social interaction.

That was when the bell decided to go and people started to leave their classrooms. I chose an annoying time to start the day. These hallways are also a nuisance. They are too small and cramped. I don't like small and cramped spaces, it's what you would call being claustrophobic. I did what I always did: find the nearest wall and crouch down until it was over. However, when I looked in my bag it seems I left my book on my bedside table. Books are my distraction from things so this was not good. I started to feel extremely ill and my vision was slightly blurry.

There's too many people in this school.

I don't like this school.

I hate this school.

I want to go back to my world of books, where everything is simple and easy to understand. There's no people as well, just words on a page.

"Summer? Is that you?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see him, although my vision was still blurry so all I saw was a mass of blue. "Are you okay? Here, stand up."

He held out his hand expectantly. I think he wants me to take it.

"Goodbye," I stated in the hopes he would leave me alone. I thought it would be pretty obvious a girl crouched on the ground does not want to be bothered. Clearly I stand corrected.

"Don't be difficult, I could never leave a girl who was crouched on the ground shaking and crying alone," he said while (probably) smiling. I hadn't realised I was crying or shaking. I used my hand to wipe away the tears. "Plus, we're partners now."

"I said goodbye."

The hallway was no longer as full as before so I would be fine now. Also, my vision had started to clear. I stood up but it was quickly followed with me stumbling over.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he reached to catch me. Without his help I recovered my footing and began to head in the direction of the outdoor picnic area.

"Goodbye," I once again stated but paused for a second. I turned round slightly and muttered, "Thank you," before continuing towards the outdoor picnic area.

"You're welcome!" he shouted back. He must have amazing hearing, I said that as quietly as I could. Honestly, I'm not even sure I said it at all.

He's still annoying and tries to bother me- especially when I don't want to be bothered – but I guess he's not all bad.

Doesn't change the fact he ruined peanut butter and jelly sandwiches though.

 **May's P.O.V**

I'm so glad its lunch and this day is nearly over. For some reason the world seems to be against me at the moment, maybe it's because I was making fun of those girls. Then again, they did sound ridiculous.

Currently, I was sitting in the cafeteria eating my lunch and minding my own business. For the record, I was eating a pineapple and ham pizza. Luckily, I don't see any of the 'Haydeners' around which means I can hopefully have a peaceful lunch. Or so I thought.

"Wow, March, I had no idea you didn't have any friends. The sad life of someone who isn't blessed like me, how I pity you," Drew said with that extra smug look from behind me. I seriously hate this grasshopper. Though it is true I don't actually have any friends at this school but that was my choice: they'd be a distraction from my studies. However, I was not going to admit that in front of Drew Hayden – I wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

"Firstly, my name is May. Secondly, I'll have you know I have plenty of friends," I started although I had no idea what I was going to follow up with. Then I remembered that girl with blue hair from earlier, I believe her name was Dawn? Yeah, pretty sure that was it. "Actually, I have to meet up with one of my friends as soon as I finish this pizza."

"Oh, do you now? What's her name?" he asked, probably not believing the lie (I am a terrible liar).

"Dawn. She asked me to help her study," I replied, confidently. Technically, this wasn't a lie so I could make it somewhat believable.

"Interesting, maybe I should go as well considering I am the top student in the whole year so I could do a better job than you."

"No!" I responded hastily. It would be even worse if he found out I was lying. "Plus, I still have practically this whole pizza to eat so you'd have to wait a while…"

"Ok, then," he began reaching over me and grabbing a slice of my pizza, "Problem solved."

I was furious. No one, and I mean no one, gets in between me and my food – especially pizza. The fact that it was Drew Hayden who stole a piece had me fuming with anger.

"Leave. Now."

"What's wrong? You mad I took your food, April?" I am so done with this evil grasshopper.

"You are the worst of the scum in this school. You know what? Not just this school, in the world. You realise I can't stand you and you choose to mess with me anyway while also stating how perfect you are in academics and looks. Sure, you're good-looking and you never get a question wrong but you're not flawless. Why? Because you're a jerk who doesn't care about anyone but yourself."

By the end of my rant I had gotten out of my seat and was holding my pizza in my hands. Normally, I would never waste food but what I was about to do was not going to be a waste.

"Oh, and since you just love taking my food so much why don't you have some more?" I said as I shoved the remaining pizza in his face and let it fall to the floor leaving his face covered in sauce with pieces of ham, pineapple and cheese stuck on it. "Let's see how good you look now, you narcissist."

With that I turned around and walked away not even giving him a chance to reply. I'm not going to lie, that felt so good.

 **Misty's P.O.V**

I'm so tired, the coach has been making me run errands all day. Then again, it did let me miss a lot of my classes which is a good thing because it means less contact with both Ash and Gary. After that embarrassing incident yesterday I'm kind of relieved to not see them today. Also, there're no clubs today as try-outs are still going on and I've already joined all the clubs I've decided to do.

Looks like everything's going my way today!

"Misty!" a voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to see Ash. Never mind about that last statement.

"Ash… Hey. Do you need something?" I asked, I wanted to finish this awkward encounter as soon as possible.

"Well actually I just wanted to apologize for Gary yesterday. He was waaaaaaay out of line." Him apologize to me? I mean, it's right for Gary to apologize to me but Ash doesn't need to do that.

"I agree on that point about Gary but you don't need to apologize. Actually, for almost the hundredth time I am so sorry for hitting yesterday."

"Nah, no need for you to apologize. I'm already completely fine so it doesn't matter," he replied giving the goofiest smile. "Anyway, I have to get going. Nice talking to you!"

And he was already off again. He must have loads of energy, wish I had that much right now. When he was smiling though… I'll admit he did look a little cute…


	6. Chapter 2

_**I have returned after a long break!**_

 _ **Hope everyone had a great New Year's and Christmas. Regular updates should continue, I plan to upload a chapter every month per story. Seeds of Merrygrove will be updated on the first Friday of every month (unless stated otherwise).**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support so far! Now let us continue with the story~**_

Reviews:

bloody : I find it easier to write about the girls so they'll probably get more development than the guys but I'm hoping all the characters will be as good as they can be by the end! (Also I like Summer too because she's just so fun to write about).

* * *

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

 _Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call._

 _Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call._

"Urgh…" I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing… What time is it anyway? Woah, who's calling me at 8am? I picked up my phone and answered, "Hello?"

As soon as I responded the call ended. It was probably just a prank call or something, at least my roommate was gone so it didn't bother them. Today is… Saturday. Hmmm… What to do, what to do? I could go shopping… but that would be for the 3rd week in a row and I'm almost out of my allowance for the month. Any and all friends I've made at school will be in clubs at the moment, as all of them are the athlete types, and there's no way I could go see Paul. Maybe I could see if the dance club was still looking for members – that could be an actual productive use of my time.

Okay, decided! I'll go find the advisor for the dance club and see if I can still join! After breakfast…

 **Summer's P.O.V**

' _That was when our eyes met, 1000 words being communicated yet no speech leaving our mouths. Although there was thousands of thoughts swirling around my mind, I could not manage to fabricate a single sentence – let alone word. This feeling… What could it possibly be?'_

I don't like this book. Authors are supposed to make things understandable for the reader but all this book does is confuse me. I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As you can see, I was reading but stopped as this book isn't right. I put the book on the table and continued my sandwich. That was then he showed up.

"Hey, Summer! Just the girl I'm looking for!" he stated, walking closer to me. As he approached I changed my positioning to protect my sandwich – as he was the PB and J ruin-er. "Woah! Do you think I'm trying to steal your sandwich or something? Haha, lucky for you I'm not a sandwich thief – I'm actually more of a baguette guy. Anyway, we need to work on our project. I was looking for you because I realised I have no way of contacting you can I have your phone number?"

"No," I replied swiftly. His expression seemed to change after my answer.

"Why not?"

"My phone is for home only," I answered. I did have a phone however I would not be giving the number to anyone as that would mean social interaction – the exact opposite of what I want.

"Not even for me?" he asked, attempting to make probably the biggest smile humanly possible.

"Goodbye," I said, turning away from him to continue my sandwich.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't ask for your number anymore but we do need to work on our project, so do you want to schedule some time to do it? Let's see it's due next lesson so…" he started to mumble to himself. This is troublesome.

"Today," I stated abruptly.

"What?"

"The sooner we get it done, the less troublesome this will be," I explained to him.

"Wait. So, you mean right now?" he questioned, unable to hide the shock on his face.

"In the library… After I finish my sandwich," I confirmed, which I then followed with a goodbye and continued my sandwich. Nevertheless, instead of heading to the library like I thought he would, he sat next to me.

"I'll just wait here then," he announced, smiling like he always does. He really is a bother. I was about to get back to my PB and J sandwich but then I had a thought.

"Name."

"Excuse me?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Your name."

"Wait, you still don't know my name?" I looked up at him showing the annoyance on my face at how much of a nuisance he was being about this.

"I forgot."

"I find that quite insulting."

"…" I was slightly unsure of what to follow up with. "I don't need useless information…"

"So my name is useless information to you?" he inquired, looking slightly hurt.

"It was," I responded, continuing my sandwich. I don't need his name really… I just thought as he bothered me so often it might be useful to-

"Zack. Zack Sparks. Nice to meet you Summer!" Zack… His name somehow felt warm even though they were only words.

"It suits you…" I said smiling sadly.

"Thank you. You suit 'Summer' too."

"Courtesy and pity don't work on me."

"It isn't either of those. It's the truth," he said, his voice unwavering. At those words my face felt a little hot and I started unconsciously eating my sandwich quicker. "So what sandwich are you eating this time? Is it caviar again? I wish I could have a caviar sandwich, I'm sure it tastes great. Actually I've never tried caviar either, what's it like?"

"I don't know." I bluntly answered, annoyed he assumes I eat caviar every day. Who would even eat fish eggs, it sounds disgusting.

"Oh, sorry. You kind of let off this rich girl aura. Well I guess everyone here is relatively rich as Merrygrove is the best of the best."

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Hmmm, what?"

"Don't make the mistake again. It's always peanut butter and jelly." I declared, taking the last bite of my sandwich and packing my stuff up to go to the library. "Let's go."

"Right behind you m'lady," he announced half-jokingly. In return I gave him an unamused look and continued in the direction of the library. All he did was laugh in response. He really doesn't take me seriously.

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

"AAHH, I'M SO BORED!" I shouted out, frustrated that I had nothing to do, causing me to get a few strange looks from people passing by. I went to the dance class and they did say I could join but I'd have to go to the try-outs next week which is all well and good although now I have nothing to do today. Its 10am… at least I managed to kill 2 hours. "Hmmmm…. Whoops!"

When I went to put my phone back in my pocket I managed to drop everything that was in said pocket (and my phone as well). Starting to put the things back into my pocket, I noticed the paper with May's phone number on it. I guess there's no harm in trying, I have nothing to do anyway, so I dialled in the number and it began to ring. She picked up after the 3rd ring (wow wasn't expecting her to respond that fast).

"Hello, who is this?" she asked after clearing her throat, causing her to sound quite formal.

"Hey! This is Dawn, the girl who bumped into you yesterday."

"Oh, heya Dawn. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you had any plans today…" I replied hesitantly, I didn't particularly want to intrude on her day.

"Nothing in particular. Pretty much just studying."

"Not a very exciting day then?"

"More like my standard weekend," she stated with a sigh. To the model students out there, I salute you.

"Well then… If you wouldn't mind do you think you could tutor me today?" She thought about it for a second then gave her reply.

"Don't see why not, as long as I can eat first."

"Yay! Wait… You haven't eaten yet?" I guess it was only 10am but I would've thought everyone would've had something by now.

"Hehe… I kind of just woke up."

"Really? I'll leave you to have breakfast then. Should we meet in the library in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

"Bye," I finished with and hung up the phone. After how well that conversation went, I couldn't fight the urge to make a mini fist bump and a jump for joy. I then realised I would have to actually study…

Well, too late now!

 **Summer's P.O.V**

I wonder how many chapters I could've read by now. 5? 10? Maybe 20, it has been a while. I find it very annoying to be in a room full of books but not actually doing any reading. Actually to be specific I am reading a book but not the kind of book I want to be reading. I am curious to find out how many books there are in here though – it is a relatively large library for a school. Thinking about it, there's a chance there is 35287104525439762756687218299341002 books. On second thought, no there isn't. However, there is a chance that I have read 35287104525439762756687218299341002 books. That would be nice, I would be tempted not to read any more books.

"Suummeeeeer! Earth to Summer! Anyone in there? I hope there is or I better call an ambulance quick."

I almost forgot about the nuisance.

"You have to help with the project too, it's no fun doing it by myself," he complained, making sure to pout to try and earn my sympathy. Clearly, it didn't work.

"It's not supposed to be fun," I replied, stating the obvious.

"But there's no reason we can't make it fun. Okay so an animal cell contains a cell membrane, a nucleus, the cytoplasm and ribosomes. So maybe we could-"

"You forgot mitochondria."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Biology isn't exactly my specialty but if you need help with English I'm your guy! Then again you probably don't need help with that considering how much you read."

"I don't understand that connection," I stated as there is no connection between the two. Reading is interesting and you learn words but that's it.

"Well don't you understand texts better? Things like that?" he asked.

"…" Zack looked at me for a few seconds in silence. I don't like this. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just… Wow, that explains a lot!" he exclaimed. Again I was unsure of what he meant but I decided not to question it. Wait, maybe he could help with that part I was reading earlier. Although, I don't particularly want to ask for his help. "Summer? You returned to the weird world of your mind again?"

"Zack."

"Yes," he responded seeming to stiffen his posture.

"There's a part of this book I don't start I understand…" I said putting the book on the table. He started to stare at me again before laughing hysterically. "What…? I shouldn't have asked you."

"No, no, no. I'm glad you asked me, it was just the first time you used my name so I thought you were going to say something really serious," he explained.

"I am serious." At that line he began to laugh again.

"A different kind of serious. Anyway show me the part."

I showed him the part I didn't understand. He scanned it for about a minute before beginning to smile and putting his hand to his mouth. I think he wanted to laugh again. How often does he laugh?

"Summer, just to check, you're being completely serious with me right now, right?"

"Of course, I'm always serious," I confirmed. Why wouldn't I be serious about this?

"Love."

"What?" I asked, slightly flustered (which I have not been often before). At that word my heart did a jump – I might be ill. It would be a good excuse to go home and back to my life of solitude.

"She's talking about love."

"I'm unfamiliar to how love feels. Explain." Zack's face started to become a pink colour. I could have caught whatever I have off him. He should really not walk around if he's ill, people like me could be infected.

"Ummm… It's kinda hard to explain…" he began, talking a lot quieter than usual – which I liked a lot more, "See it's different for everyone."

"That sounds like a highly unnecessary and irritating emotion."

"Really? I think it's nice to have an emotion unique to everyone." I looked up at him when he said those words (as I was considerably shorter than him). I hadn't realised before but he had very nice eyes. What did that one book say?

"They were the most astonishing blue, cornflower blue, no, more like sparks of blue fire." He just looked at me and blinked, again. I explained, "It's from a book I read in the 'Sleep it Off Lady' collection."

"Oh… It was just the most you've ever said to me so I was shocked. I haven't checked that collection out, might have to now." He did mention something before about reading.

Without realising it we had got side-tracked from working on our project. It's kind of funny how that happened. Accidentally, I let out a small giggle thinking about it.

"Did you just laugh?!" This is bad. I don't want him thinking I enjoy talking with him. To try and convince him I coughed instead, I cleared my throat. "You can't fool me that was a giggle, what were you laughing at, huh?"

"I think we should do a section on each part of the cell."

"Summer! You can't just suddenly seem interested in our project when it's convenient for you!"

"I'd appreciate it if you would actually contribute to the work." He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll let it slide this time but only because I will hear that laugh again. So continuing on, that idea sounds…"

We inevitably continued on our project. I suppose talking with him isn't as horrible as I make it out to be. Nothing can deny the fact that he is loud though.

 **Misty's P.O.V**

"Nice work today, Misty!" the coach said as I passed him on the way to the changing room, "Go have a nice lunch."

"Thanks coach. See you Monday."

I went in to the changing room and got changed (as you do in a changing room) back into my casual clothes – which was just a yellow top, jeans and a blue hoodie. Today I had basketball practice with the guys, which sadly did include Gary who still hasn't apologised to me, but it was pretty good to finally be training properly on the court again. I didn't see Ash but I'm not sure if he's in the basketball club or not, I'll have to ask him next time I see him.

After a while I got to the cafeteria and, as I just finished practice, I was starving. I'm so glad it's lunchtime but I guess it is a Saturday so I could eat whenever I wanted to. Unfortunately, as it was lunchtime the queue was huge. I guess for now I could just get a drink from the vending machine so I walked over to the vending machine and put my money in.

"Hmmm… What to get?" I thought out loud. Personally, I could really go for good ol' orange juice right now. Just as I was about to press the button someone else hit the button for Luzocade, a popular energy drink at the moment.

"As you're an athlete you were obviously going to drink this, right?" a smug voice from behind me pointed out. Gary. Of course it had to be him, the guy I despise the most right now. I picked the bottle up and threw it at him as hard as I could.

"Actually I don't need silly things like this to help me. Oh, but it's perfectly fine if you need the _extra help_ ," I replied with a grin, then putting more money in and finally getting my orange juice. "That'll be £1.60."

"I don't owe you anything," he stated attempting to defend himself.

"Well it was you who pressed the button so pay up." I needed that money to buy myself some lunch, why was he so annoying? To try and convince him to give me the money I put out my hand expectantly. Surprisingly, it worked! He gave me the money muttering something under his breath.

"Thank you very much. Wait, you gave me too much."

"Keep it, that's nothing to someone like me. Clearly the poor girl needs this to survive," he retorted laughing to himself. Just as I thought he could be a decent person – nope. By now the line had gone down so I decided now would be the perfect time to buy some. Sadly, he had followed me into the line.

"So now you're stalking me?"

"Who would want to do that: I have to buy my lunch too. Other people do have to eat y'know," he responded, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, how rude of me. I just thought as you're so rich you'd be dining on lobster this afternoon." At those words he just gave me a look that said 'that was the best you could do'.

We didn't talk at all for the rest of line and we both got our lunches. I started to head towards an empty table when Gary shouted out to me.

"Hey, special needs!"

"I am not special needs! If anyone that would be you."

"Shut up, Tuesday after school we're having a contest. 3 on 3 b-ball," he declared. I have absolutely no reason to accept this but it was a challenge I didn't want to back down from – even though I would never back down from one anyway.

"You're on. 4pm on Tuesday," I replied with a look of determination. After that he walked towards the outside picnic area and was gone from the cafeteria. This will finally be my chance to show him I'm better than him!

Wait… He said 3 on 3, right? I started to feel a wave of despair because I had no one to have on my team. What am I going to do?


	7. Chapter 3

_**It's February which means (you guessed it) Valentines Day! This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with Valentines Day but I hope all readers have a great day - be it spending it with your partner or burying yourself in fanfic!**_

 _ **Anyway on with this months chapter. Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **May's P.O.V**

A new week… I sighed at the thought of going into class today after what I did to the grasshopper, I was sure to be cornered by the Haydeners at some point trying to defend their 'prince'. Don't misunderstand, I don't regret what I did at all (as he totally deserved it) but I think I went a little overboard – plus we're only just starting the 4th week of our first year so my reputation will probably be set. Luckily I was caught up helping Dawn study over the weekend so I haven't heard much about it but it was only a matter of time until word spread like wild fire. Why did I have to attack the most popular guy in school with pizza?

I used to despise Mondays because my sleep pattern would've been completely messed up from the weekend but ever since my parents and I made the deal they feel like a regular day to me. I still get annoyed at that alarm I hear every morning but now I'm used to studying on the weekends so it's not as big a deal. However, today I really didn't want to get out of bed. I was tempted to just not go in school today but I knew it would make tomorrow worse – as well as the additional work I'd have to do.

After adjusting my hair bow in the mirror I started to head out the door with my bag – making sure to shout out to my roommate that she'll be late as I always do before I leave, how I envy her lack of care today.

"Well, time to face the day," I muttered to myself in an attempt to give myself a little confidence and then headed towards the cafeteria to get breakfast before first lesson.

Today I had left a little early because I wanted to avoid as many people as possible, for obvious reasons. This meant after I ate breakfast (quite quickly I may add) I was also way too early for class, although there was no one in the classroom at the time which I guess was my original goal. I began to unpack my pencil case for the next lesson but that clearly didn't take very long so I was left with nothing to do. Even after about 10 minutes of doodling on my notepad no one had come to the classroom, I've never been this early before and there's also the fact it's a Monday morning so I guess it makes sense.

Eventually I decided to check my phone for messages, which I don't typically do as I don't exactly have many people messaging me. Okay, let's see…

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Aaah!" The sudden message gave me a bit of a fright and I let out a little scream. I sighed, I'm such a scaredy cat but I can't be the only one who hates that: opening your phone and as soon as you do it starts making a noise or something. Anyway might as well check the message.

 _Hey May!_

 _Thanks again for the study session over the weekend, it really helped_

 _Hope we can do it again sometime~~~_

 _Oh, and if you ever need any help with stuff feel free to ask!_

 _Have a fun Monday (although how fun can it really be) 3_

I've only known Dawn for a couple days and even I can tell this exudes her personality, not that that's a bad thing. I actually really like how cheerful and persistent she was while we were studying – it made for a nice change of pace.

 _No problem, it was fun and helpful for me too._

 _Just message if you want to do it again, I will likely be free. Thank you for the offer for help as well._

 _Enjoy your Monday also._

Urgh, my message is so formal and stiff. Not my fault I don't text very often… Okay it is but still. I sent the message then noticed another message that must've been sent earlier.

 _Hey, honey. I know it's still a little while away but will you be coming home for the term break? Max is entering a science contest thingy and I think he'll want your help._

 _Message back when you can, love you xx_

It was from home. I hadn't even thought about the term break yet but I doubt I'd have any plans. Just when I was about to reply I heard the door for the classroom open and I quickly hid my phone in my pocket. We aren't supposed to have our phones out in the school building and the rules here at Merrygrove are pretty strict.

After the first person came in people began to spill into the classroom and I could feel a few people staring at me as they entered. So it looks like word had got out but no one seemed to confront me just yet which was both a good and a bad thing – the anticipation was killing me. I continued to doodle on my notepad and attempted to ignore the eyes on me until the teacher came in to start the lesson.

I hoped nothing big would happen today.

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

"Dawn! Dawn!" I heard Misty call frantically from behind me.

"Hey, what's up? Want to head to second lesson together?" I asked her.

"No! I mean sure! But listen!"

"Okay, okay I'm listening," I replied. Maybe something happened in her sports club over the weekend or she was forced to do more tasks by the coach.

"So basically there's this jerk Gary, you know him in our class? Brown spiky hair, quite tallish? Well anyway on Saturday he challenged me to a 3 on 3 b-ball match…" she began to ramble on but I stopped her quickly.

"B-ball?"

"Oh, sorry. Basketball. Continuing, I of course accepted because I know no one can beat me but I have no one to be on my team and its tomorrow! I have no idea what to do. Help?" she pleaded looking up at me for help. I could tell this was something she didn't want to back out from.

"I'm guessing you'd want 2 guys for your team?"

"Preferably but just anyone really. But not you, no offence but I can tell you'd suck."

"The no offence doesn't make it any less offensive!" I pouted teasingly.

"I'm sorry! But I really need help…"

"Hmmmm…" I thought for a second. All the guys in our class would probably help Gary so they wouldn't agree to be on her team and probably in the class above as well. Gary is quite popular in the lower classes. The upper classes are mainly full of geeks and nerds who don't do much physical activity although May looked pretty athletic. Maybe we could ask her? Or if she knows anyone? "Okay, so I have a friend in class C1 who looked quite athletic but I don't know if she actually does sports or would want to do it…"

"I'll take anything! Thank you so much!" she answered not hesitating for a second.

"Oh, but you didn't want me," I said attempting to mess with her again.

"Spare me, you wouldn't have done it even if I asked you." Now that's the Misty I know. While talking we had reached our classroom. Before heading in she confirmed the details, "So if we run to the C1 classroom at break and ask her quickly. Then that means we can practice a bit at lunch and potentially find the third member."

"Sounds like a plan. No need to worry, I'm sure we can find your two other members," I replied smiling at her. At those words we went into our classroom but then I suddenly remembered something…

The C1 classroom… Paul will be there.

 **Misty's P.O.V**

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed Dawn's wrist and ran out the door of the classroom.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" DO you even know where you're going?" she asked as I continued to drag her.

"Nope, that's why we have to hurry and check every classroom!"

"I could just message her! My phone's back in our classroom," she argued.

"That would take too long, just tell me if you spot her." She seemed to give up and go along with it after those words, although she still looked a bit anxious. After checking about 10 classrooms we came across the current C1 classroom.

"May!" Dawn shouted… or sort of, she was kinda out of breath. I think I ran a bit too fast for her liking. Everyone turned round to look at Dawn which caused her to feel a little embarrassed but then almost immediately looked at a girl, who I assumed to be May. Might just be me but they seemed to be looks of disgust. The girl got up from her seat and walked over to us.

"Hi Dawn, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Dawn gives her a brief explanation of the situation I'm in. "That's not good, so you want me to be on the team?"

"Yep, if you could," I answered hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind but I've never played basketball before and I'm not really sure of the rules…"

"I can teach you! It's not that complicated, as long as you're decent at sports."

"Well then, if I can help I'd be glad to," she replied smiling. I'm glad she's nice it helps a lot plus she's in C1 so she will likely be a fast learner.

"By the way we need one more person so is there someone you could ask?"

"Isn't Dawn the third?"

"No she's terrible at sports," I answered smirking.

"Ah, makes sense." We were both expecting Dawn to pretend to be upset or at least show some reaction but she was being unusually quiet. Maybe I really tired her out. "Unfortunately I don't really know anyone else and I'm not exactly in everyone's good books right now so I don't think I'd be much help getting a third member."

I was going to ask why but she looked like she didn't really want to talk about it, plus I didn't really know her that well.

"Hmm… Okay…" I thought for a second before entering the classroom. "HEY! SO I NEED A 3RD MEMBER TO PLAY BASKETBALL AGAINST 3 PEOPLE TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL. IF YOU'RE NOT TERRIBLE AND HAVE SOME FREE TIME PLEASE CAN YOU HELP."

After I shouted May ran up to me and tried to explain I had to be quiet because a lot of people were studying. Not gonna lie, these C1-ers are pretty boring. When they saw May running up to me they began to whisper among themselves and look at me with the same disgust from before. Well until someone spoke up which only left their faces with shock.

"I'm free," a voice emerged from a group of girls. It was a guy with green hair and matching green eyes, who was quite good-looking. I also noticed May's face seemed to drop when she heard the voice.

I was going to follow-up with a question when I heard a couple of the girls start to squeal.

"No Drew! Why would you want to go play with _her_!" one of the girls started.

"Yeah, you could just hang out with us! That girl doesn't deserve your attention," another one chimed in. By this point it was obvious they were talking about May.

"Plus that other girl is clearly sketchy, I mean what is with that hair?" a different girl said laughing. Sure my hair was bright orange but it stands out as much as his does.

"Excuse me, I don't think I was talking to you," I stated stomping my way towards whats-his-name. "So, can you play?"

"I'd say so, I am perfect," he replied smugly giving his hair a flick (which caused the girls to scream in either horror or delight, I'm not too sure). Wow, I've never wanted to throw up this quickly in a single moment – even when talking to Gary. Sadly, I need a third member and I didn't want to chance declining his offer and not having a third.

"Okay, you're in. Meet in gym 5 at 1:30, gives you 15 minutes to eat and get ready. Got it?"

"Of course."

That was when the bell rang and I realised we had to get back to our classroom. I grabbed Dawn, who was still uncharacteristically quiet, and ran back to our classroom after shouting a quick bye to May.

At least I have my team now, I just hope there'll be no trouble.

I was waiting in the gym with Dawn for May and whats-his-face to arrive. Honestly, I don't really care to learn his name but I probably should for the match. As I was about 5 minutes early I decided to do some solo practice by shooting some baskets while talking to Dawn about whatever.

"Hey, Dawn…" I stopped for a second to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" she answered her eyes still glued to whatever she was looking at.

"Were you okay earlier? When we went to the C1 classroom you were being weirdly quiet."

"Oh… ummm…" she finally looked up and smiled. "No need to worry! I'll tell you why later."

She seemed fine for now, which was good.

"Speaking of which," Dawn continued, "What do you think was up with the atmosphere in the classroom?"

"The constant studying or the looks that could kill? I think both were very unusual," I answered with a smirk then carried on with my practice.

"Haha, the looks. They seemed directed at May, I hope everything's alright. Plus the Hayden-ers were pretty intense."

"Hayden-ers?" I asked trying to figure what was up with that name.

"Don't you know? The guy who joined your team is Drew Hayden – top of the class and the most popular guy in school – and those girls were his fan club. They call themselves the Hayden-ers," she explained eyes back on whatever she was doing.

"That is incredibly stupid."

"You're just jealous," I heard an obnoxious voice from behind me say. Urgh, speak of the green-haired devil.

"Nah, I'm fine with my sports and my close friends. Save followers for your social media," I retorted throwing a ball towards the hoop and easily getting the ball in.

"Very funny. Pass the ball," he demanded.

"Let's get things straight, I'm in charge here."

"Oh, of course master. Your wish is my command," he replied bowing. At those words I threw the ball perfectly in his face which caused Dawn to start laughing.

"Shape up, we're starting with passing."

"Most girls would've fainted at the site of that, you know," he said picking up the ball.

"Do I care? The answer is no by the way." I don't think he likes me at all, well to be fair I hate him as well so it works out.

"Sorry I'm late!" May shouted running into the gym. Thank goodness, don't think I could've dealt with any more of Hayden over here. "A teacher wanted me to talk to her about something."

"What'd you do April?" Drew asked, an amused look on his face. I could already tell me and May shared an opinion on him.

"Nothing actually," she replied, "They wanted to talk about my roommate."

"I wouldn't say you've done nothing. From my standpoint at least." May was getting more irritated by the second so I decided to break the tension by starting practice.

Overall practice went well. After learning the rules May picked the sport up quite fast, she's still terrible at shooting but is good at everything else. I'd like to say Drew was terrible but he was actually closer to my level then I would like. There was also the cheers from Dawn – which she mainly shouted out when an argument was about to start. I think this team will work!

Can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when he's beaten.

 **May's P.O.V**

Me and Misty swapped numbers after practice then said quick goodbyes. We had just enough time to make it back to class before the bell rang, if we ran. I was also about to start running in the direction of my classroom but I was stopped by the grasshopper.

"What do you want?" I questioned bluntly.

"An apology would be nice, don't you think?" he replied trying to use his 'look' that all the girls fall for (well all except me and Misty). "I was nice enough not to tell your friends back there."

"You can tell them, I think they'd say you deserved it."

"I did nothing to deserve that," he said attempting to defend himself.

"4 words: You. Touched. My. Pizza."

"And that equals the rest of it to go in my face? Your logic makes no sense whatsoever, April." He then thought for a second then followed with, "Wait, it was March wasn't it?"

Of course I knew he was doing it on purpose and of course it annoyed me anyway. Which was quite annoying in itself.

"May. M. A. Y. If you're so smart you should be able to get it through that brain of yours. And I'll admit, I went a little overboard by wasting the entire pizza but you don't touch my food! There's the fact I already hate you with every inch of my body but then you ate my food? Of course I'm not going to let you off for free." I finished my rant and began to run towards my classroom.

For once I think I actually left him speechless! Haha, yes! Go me! But I did feel a bit of guilt when I saw he actually looked sorry for what he did.

Then again, serves him right.


	8. Chapter 4

_**Back with another chapter for March! The blossoms are already starting to bloom here, I'm so excited~ (I just love spring!) Sadly at the moment we're in September in Seeds of Merrygrove so looks like no blossoms for the characters ;-;**_

 _ **Speaking of which, today's the day of the basketball match! I'm not the biggest sports fan so there's not really a description of the match (sorry if you were looking forward to one) but still, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Misty' P.O.V**

After practice yesterday it seemed like the team I had quickly gathered up would be functional - or at least enough for me to play without being held back. I can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when we beat him, he's probably gonna get so mad and try to make up an excuse for why he lost. Come to think of it, I wonder who'll be on Gary's team. He seemed to be good friends with Ash, which I don't really get because Ash is 100 times a better person than Gary, so maybe he'll be on his team.

I scanned the classroom for my potential opponents until I locked eyes with Dawn who was nervously pointing at the front.

"Misty, why don't you answer this question?" our teacher asked staring at me, she had clearly realised I wasn't listening and had no idea what the question was. To be honest, I'm not even sure what class I'm in right now.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't hear the question."

"Of course you didn't because all you think about is sports. I'll have you know I did not choose this class, I was forced to teach you this year, and I do not care whatsoever about your silly sports scholarship!" the teacher went on and on about how we were all idiots – someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. "So, _Misty_ , I will expect you back here as soon as the end of school bell rings."

"Miss, I can't!" I argued. Today I have the match against Gary and I couldn't afford to forfeit now, even if he knew the circumstances he wouldn't care.

"Another one of your sports things? I made it pretty obvious I don't care about you missing those: you are in a school so you should be learning." I really did not get lucky with teachers this year, normally I have teachers that actually like me or at least understand how important my sports are. Urgh, this is not fair.

"Yes, Miss…" I answered obediently.

"Looks like Miss got dumped yesterday," someone in my class joked. I was sure I recognised the voice but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Gary!" Of course it was Gary. Looks like he hit the nail on the head, leave it to Gary to figure out what annoys people the most. "That's it, you'll be joining her! Both of you here afterschool."

At those words she continued with the lesson. Gary must be a bigger idiot than I thought for making that remark openly when she was obviously extremely agitated. Good news is we'll both get to the match at the same time, bad news is I'll have to be in a classroom with Gary and this teacher for however long. I guess it evens out though.

And the best thing of all: I'll still get to see the look of defeat on Gary's face.

 **Summer's P.O.V**

"Summer and Zack, that was a lovely presentation," the teacher complimented but the chances are it was obligatory. Today we presented our project which we managed to finish over the weekend. Although I wasn't thrilled I had to talk to a bunch of people – which would count as social interaction – not doing it would've lead to more work later.

After a loud round of applause I immediately sat in my seat and got out my book. I was completely uninterested in any of the other presentations. It was pointless as they would all have the same information. However, before I could start reading again I was hit in the head by a piece of paper. I looked in the direction it seemed to come from only to lock eyes with Zack. He then mouthed either 'old pin it' or 'open it' but as the latter seemed to make more sense I did as he said.

 _You glad it's finally over? I'm a little sad we won't be hanging out anymore._

 _Good job on your part of the presentation, you were great even though I could tell you were scared._

There was also a terrible drawing of what I assumed to be a thumbs up. It would be right to write a reply, right? I am curious at how he was able to tell I was scared. I get the feeling he's actually from another world.

 _I am extremely glad it's over, although talking with you was not terrible._

 _You also did well presenting._

 _P.S Are you a magical creature? Or from another world?_

I also decided to do my own drawing, as it was the appropriate response. I think a cat would work nicely. Maybe I'll give him a top hat too… and a bow tie of course. While I'm at it I might as well add a monocle.

After I was done I threw it in the direction of Zack's desk. It fell slightly short but Zack still noticed it and picked it up. He spent a few seconds reading it before trying to hide his laughter. Was there something funny about that note?

Once class had finished Zack immediately approached me. Why does he always insist to bother me? I was looking forward to my peanut butter and jelly sandwich after that annoying presentation.

"Summer! I had no idea you had that sense of humour, although there's no way you could have no sense of humour. You did laugh the other day so maybe you thought of something like this then…" Zack rambled on. I have no idea what he's talking about. Unfortunately the only way to figure that out was to ask.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Hmmm? The note of course."

"What about the note?"

"The 'P.S Are you a magical creature? Or maybe from another world?' part and the drawing: I was not expecting that from you. Also, what was the drawing supposed to be? Was it a meerkat? I thought it was an extremely stereotypical British meerkat – it was amazing whatever it was!" Zack answered. Once again, I didn't understand him. The answer must be he's an alien. That also explains how he couldn't recognise a cat – as my drawing was clearly fine.

"There was nothing funny in that note – I was completely serious."

"What?" Zack exclaimed not able to hide his surprise.

"Furthermore, I know they may not live where you're from but, it was a cat wearing a top hat with a monocle and bow tie," I explained leaving Zack speechless – for once. "Goodbye."

After that I walked away. I could finally enjoy my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in peace.

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

It was finally the end of the day and I was rushing towards the gym to tell May and Drew that the match will be delayed. However, when I arrived the atmosphere was really tense – there was only May and Drew in the gym at the time.

"Umm…" I said trying to think of what to say to break the ice. Luckily, May noticed me first.

"Hey Dawn! Where's Misty?" she asked walking over to me.

"About that. Misty got detention so she's going to be a little late… But so did Gary so it's fine – the match will just start a little later."

"Oh, okay. How long will she be because I might be able to get in some studying time now…" Although I had only seen them talk briefly, I knew that this was normally a time for Drew to say some kind of remark about how she needed to study to beat him but he stayed quiet. They're weird… Time to do some meddling!

"Actually," I shouted trying to get both May and Drew's full attention, "Misty asked me to tell you to practice until she got here."

"We don't need practice, we're fine," Drew said getting out his phone. At least he finally talked but it seemed to hold a bit more irritation than his usual remarks.

"But, it's captain's orders. You don't know what she'll do if she finds out you didn't do as she said…" I walked over to him and continued, "Last time someone didn't she hit them with a hammer…"

Okay this was technically not true but a little lying never hurt anybody. Actually none of this is true whatsoever. No need to worry, I'm sure it'll be fine.

"I'm fine with practicing," May finally cut in, "I don't particularly want to be the reason that we lose anyway."

May walked over towards the trolley where the basketballs are kept and picked one up.

"Here," she said throwing the ball to Drew… or more like at Drew. He moved out of the way just in time though.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm sorry, did I almost hurt your 'perfect' face."

"Very funny, April. You're going to pay for that."

"It's May!"

Well they were finally back to normal, guess my meddling was much needed, although I am still curious about what actually happened… I'll just ask May next time we're studying or something. Now all we have to do it wait for Misty to be done with detention.

After about 20 minutes some people from my class walked into the gym – I wasn't too familiar with any of them though. I think one of them is called Richie? Oh and there's Ash who sits next to me in class. Honestly, I'm terrible with names so I can't remember the names of almost all of them.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash shouted out happily to me, looks like he's the same as ever. I do wonder if Ash can even feel angry or sad but I guess it's good to be happy all the time so I probably shouldn't wish to see it.

"Hey Ash, you playing in the game?" I asked walking over to the group of people who were slowly separating.

"Nah, just watching. Gary thought I was too much of an idiot to play in the game," he replied, laughing at the end of his sentence. At least it doesn't bother him – I know I would be extremely annoyed if my friend said that about me. "So who's on Misty's team?"

I pointed in the direction of May and Drew who were still practicing. Well, I say practicing but now they were more playing dodgeball than basketball…

"Oi! Watch the face!" I heard Drew shout irritably.

"You can afford to get a couple bumps on that 'priceless' face of yours," May retorted.

"May, make sure you hit right on the nose!" I yelled jokingly at May. Now the look on Drew's face then I would consider priceless.

"This is no joking matter! Okay you're next little miss nosey." At those words Drew threw the ball in my direction, luckily Ash jumped in front of me and caught it.

"Hey, you shouldn't hit a girl," Ash said in his usual tone – it was kind of hard to tell if he was joking or serious.

"Yeah, Drew!" May commented and then continued to throw basketballs in his direction. They looked like they were having fun, I'm glad I helped.

"Thanks for stopping the ball," I said then thought of an idea, "You look like you're skilled with a basketball. Wanna play a game?"

"You know how to play?" he asked trying (and failing) to hide the shock on his face.

"Nope!" I exclaimed while snatching the ball from his hands.

"Okay, we'll play," he started a huge grin appearing on his face, "but winner has to buy the loser lunch tomorrow."

"Deal!" I replied enthusiastically.

Almost instantly he took back the ball from my hands and the game began. I mean we had to wait for Misty anyway so no harm in using a part of the court for now.

 **Misty's P.O.V**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. CAN THIS CLOCK SHUT UP! There is literally nothing else that is as annoying as this clock right now.

Detention is so boring, but good thing is there's only a few more minutes left of it. I was planning to sit next to the window so I could look outside but a certain someone got here first which meant I had to sit the other side of the classroom (there was no way I was going to sit near him because he'd probably just make fun of me and make us have to stay longer).

The teacher was filing her nails at the front with her feet on the desk. After class finishes I guess she doesn't care about what people think about her… I know this is detention but we're still students! I wonder what Gary's doing, probably making offensive remarks about the people he can see outside.

I turned my head to look over at him but he was already looking in my direction so we had a brief moment of eye contact. Quickly, I turned my head back around and pretended to look at the poster boards, trying to hide the slight pink that I could feel appearing on my face. Why was he looking at me? Was he staring at me the whole time or did he just happen to look at me a couple seconds before I looked at him? Don't get the wrong idea… I only care because I don't want him thinking I care about what he does…

Oh no, I sound exactly like a tsundere right now.

 **A/N: A tsundere is someone who is initially hostile to another person but slowly starts showing a nicer side of them.**

"Miss," Gary said lazily, seems like he didn't care too much about what happened. Phew.

"What?" Miss asked in an obviously sinister tone. Solves the mystery why she's a teacher and not an actress – okay that was never really a mystery to begin with.

"You have gum on your shoe."

"Hmmm?" She took her feet off the desk to inspect her shoe, "Oh… You're right…"

As she leant down to take the gum off her shoe I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" I shrieked instinctively.

"What was that, Misty?" she questioned, returning to the attitude from before.

"Oh… I said wow who would put gum on the floor…" Although I'm sure I'm guilty of throwing gum on the floor or under the table instead of in the bin. It's only when there's not a bin around okay!

"For once I agree with you. Back to silence." After that she continued filing her nails and I looked for what had hit my head. Oh, a piece of paper… It looks like somethings written on it.

 _Get ready to lose, Carrot-top._

That jerk. He must've told Miss about the gum because he wanted to give me this – I was wondering why he was being so nice. Oh, guess this is why he was looking at me too. Hmm, makes sense. Also, what's with 'Carrot-top'? My hair isn't that orange…

I checked to see if the teacher was watching (she was still filing her nails), then I stuck out my tongue at him. After that I crossed my arms and faced the front – only a couple minutes left.

As soon as she said we could go I rushed out of the door to go get changed and as soon as I was done changing I ran to the gym.

"I'm here!" I shouted as I opened the door to the gym. Soon I realised there were a lot more people in the gym than expected…

"Misty's here! That means I win 10-2!" I heard an excited voice yell out.

"No fair! Misty you should've been a little longer, I had this guy by the ropes!" a voice I recognised to be Dawn's exclaimed from behind the crowd. I walked pass the people and soon saw her and… Ash?

"Oh… Sorry… He he…" I said rubbing the back of my head wondering what I did wrong, "What were you guys doing?"

"We were playing basketball! I won so Dawn has to buy me lunch tomorrow," Ash explained with his usual goofy smile.

"Ah! Tough luck Dawn, next time I'll teach you. You'll beat him for sure," I offered with a wink.

"Revenge would be nice…" Dawn thought out loud causing Ash to back away slightly until he remembered something.

"Oh right, where's Gary?" he asked expectantly.

"Somewhere." Completely forgot the whole reason I rushed here. "May!"

Instead of the 'yes' or 'I'm here' I was greeted with a shriek.

"Misty, you're finally here!" she said running over to me hurriedly. "This one is hurting a fragile girl!"

That was followed by a basketball flying in my direction (which I easily caught I may add).

"You asked for it, June!" Of course it was Drew. I threw the ball back at him and walked into a space.

"We don't have long, let's practice," I ordered.

Not long after that Gary arrived and we started the match. Overall, it went pretty smoothly considering we made this team yesterday: we won the game by 7 points which wasn't as big a lead as I wanted but I'm not gonna complain.

"And that's how you do it," I stated confidently walking over to Gary. He didn't look as annoyed as I hoped he would. "So what you going to do because you lost?"

"I don't care, you decide. Just make it something reasonable," he spat. Oh okay, good. He is as annoyed as I wanted him to be – maybe even more. I thought about it for a second… Dawn had to buy lunch for Ash tomorrow right…

"Okay, you have to buy my lunch for me tomorrow. As you said before I'm just a 'poor girl'," I said amusingly then walked back over to May and Drew, who had joined up with Dawn.

Thinking about it I'm glad we had this match. I made another friend (truthfully I don't have many because lots of don't like me as I'm 'special), got to see the look of defeat on Gary's face and I'll get to have lunch with a specific person tomorrow…


	9. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, it's time for another chapter! Sorry this one is a couple days late sadly I didn't have access to my computer for a couple days .**_

 _ **Anyway without further ado I leave you guys to read the next chapter of Seeds of Merrygrove. Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

"...and as Gary and Ash are friends we might as well all have lunch together, that okay with you?" Misty asked excitedly while we were heading to our classroom for second period – Humanities if you were wondering.

"That sounds great, the more the merrier. Plus if Ash and Gary and friends maybe we'll actually be able to see a good side to Gary," I commented, me and Misty laughing at the thought of Gary being nice to someone.

As we continued walking I saw some other students from our year changing classrooms, including Drew. Obviously he was surrounded by his fans who were constantly fawning over him – just the sight of it makes me wonder how girls like that are in the top class. Oh, but there was someone missing.

"Misty, do you remember when we went to the C1 classroom?" I asked causing Misty to give me a confused look.

"Of course I do, it was only a couple of days ago. What about it?"

"Well, May seemed to be alienated from her class, didn't she? I wonder if everything's okay..." I said worriedly before thinking of an idea, "How about we invite May to lunch as well?"

"Sure, why not?" Misty replied with a smile that almost seemed forced... Almost.

"Okay! I'll send her a message now!" I exclaimed reaching for my phone and beginning to type out the message, "You have to see May's texts, they're so formal. They sound more like my aunt wrote them than a 15 year old!"

"Dawn..." Misty suddenly said, stopping in the hallway.

"Hmm?" I responded while my attention was still half on the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, sending the text to May and finally looking at Misty directly.

"It's just... On Monday, in the C1 classroom, you seemed weirdly out of character so I was just wondering if everything was okay," she explained and giving me a concerned look.

At those words I hesitated slightly. It was true I didn't want to bring attention to myself in the C1 classroom and I didn't want to show the current me to him. I know I saw him in there and I still haven't changed enough for him to see I'm okay on my own: if I had to explain it it's kinda like I'm still a caterpillar in my cocoon not wanting to be seen by the world...

My phone buzzed and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I continued walking to our classroom.

"May's going to be joining us at lunch! I can't wait, it's like one big party!" I exclaimed in my cheeriest voice. At this point Misty had begun walking with me again but I could tell she was still worried about me. "Misty, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked completely unconvinced.

"There's no need to worry!" I reassured her and giving a huge smile, causing her to smile back. I'll tell her at some point but I don't think now is the right time to tell her.

Its times like these make me really glad to have made a friend like Misty, we've only been friends for a little while and she's always busy with sports but you can tell she really cares. Actually, how did I not notice how amazing a friend she was until just now?

Without noticing it I was grinning ear to ear, although someone did notice it.

"Your mood changed awfully quickly, what you thinking about?" Misty asked laughing about my sudden mood change.

"Nothing in particular, just I'm lucky to have a friend like you," I answered.

Now I can't wait for lunch, it's going to be so much fun!

 **May's P.O.V**

How did you solve this equation again? Oh, right, you use the quadratic formula... What was that again? I think it was –b + or – the square root of b squared – 4 times a times c over 2a? Yeah that sounds right… And done!

Currently I was in the cafeteria doing some studying while waiting for Dawn and Misty, as they had invited me to have lunch with them earlier. I decided to get some studying done as I was the first one here (plus I wasn't sure if I should wait to get my lunch with them or I should've gotten it before, this is my first time having lunch with friends at Merrygrove).

"Now, time for English…" I thought to myself putting away my math equipment and bringing out my English textbook. Before I could start though I felt a tap on my back, I turned around to see it was Dawn with Misty behind her.

"Did you wait long?" Dawn asked cheerily while sitting on the chair next to me.

"Hey Dawn, hey Misty. Not really, I was studying anyway so I didn't really mind."

"Ew English," Dawn stated, jokingly moving further away from me.

"And this is why you're asking me to tutor you," I retorted going back to the question I was on. However, before I could start Misty took the book away from me and turned towards the bin lifting her arm ready to throw the book. "No! Stop!"

Misty dropped her arm down and sat next to Dawn before responding to my plea, "Studying is forbidden until the end of lunch. If I see you studying you can expect to find this book in the bin."

I sighed and packed up my things, there goes my extra study time…

"You'll get used to Misty's tough love, she just wants you to have fun," Dawn said with a laugh. I can understand her point but I need to be top of the year, it's the only way I can go travelling around the world. I guess for now I'll go along with it, it _is_ my first lunch with friends.

"By the way… When do we get lunch?" I asked uncertainly, feeling my stomach on the verge of growling. Dawn laughed again and pointed in the direction of two guys – both were there during yesterday's basketball match.

"Right now. See I lost a basketball match against Ash I owe him lunch, you probably didn't realise because you were focused on your dodgeball match of doom," Dawn explained, heavily exaggerating the dodgeball match.

"And because we won the b-ball match yesterday Gary owes me lunch. You were on my team so I'll make him buy yours as well," Misty offered. Actually it was more like she was stating it.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

After a second the guys spotted us and walked over, I think the one with the spiky brown hair and blue eyes is Gary as he was the one we played in the match yesterday so it's safe to assume the one with jet black hair and brown eyes is Ash.

"Hey Dawn, Misty and friend I can't remember the name of," Ash greeted happily, Misty and Dawn giving hey's in response. I noticed that he had a ketchup stain (or at least I hope it was ketchup) near the bottom of his jumper – so Ash is the clumsy, airheaded type. On the other hand, Gary's uniform was completely clean but he wasn't even wearing his blazer or his tie, let alone a jumper.

"Oh… so he tries to act all tough but he's really sensitive…" I muttered to myself. Both Dawn and Misty heard me and snickered but Ash either didn't hear or didn't care.

"What was that?" Gary asked angrily, I'm not sure he heard exactly what I said but he knew it was about him.

"Nothing I was just thinking your uniform is cleaner than mine, I really have to get this washed. By the way it's May." I held out my hand for either of them to shake but Gary just ignored it and Ash just looked confused.

"Ooooh." After that he moved my hand up and gave me a high five. "That's how you do a high five! You were close though!"

He seems… interesting. To be honest, he's a breath of fresh air from what I have to hang around every day.

"So food!" Dawn piped up, finally deciding to contribute to the conversation. "Gary and I are paying so what does everyone want?"

"What about her?" Gary asked nodding his head in my direction. Rude much. Thankfully I have a red-haired guardian at my side today.

"She has a name, it's May. May was also one of the people who beat you yesterday so you should treat her with respect," Misty started, "and as she was one of the people on my team you have to buy lunch for her too."

Gary looked like he wanted to protest but I don't think his pride would let him.

"I want a cheeseburger!" Ash ordered excitedly.

"Pepperoni pi-," I thought for a second but then decided to change my mind, "I'll have a cheeseburger as well."

Ash held up his hand for a high five and I happily delivered. I think I found my food buddy.

"Fish cake for me." After that Gary and Dawn started to head for the line but they were stopped by Misty shouting. "Oh, and a salad. And some orange juice."

"How much are you gonna eat? Plus orange juice again? You're gonna turn into an orange at this rate," Gary responded but he didn't really seem annoyed.

"Better than a jerk like you. Now go on. Shoo, shoo," Misty replied mischievously. Anyone could tell she was having fun with this.

While they were getting the food we mainly just had some awkward small talk, although I did learn Misty has 3 sisters and Ash is an only child. When they came back we all dug into our food and there wasn't much of a conversation.

"May, I have a question for you," Dawn stated after swallowing the last bite of her fish cake. I don't understand how Misty and Dawn can eat those things – they're disgusting.

"Go for it."

"Why were you and Drew so weird yesterday when I came into the gym? It's been bothering me so much!" Dawn asked curiously, scooting closer to me waiting for a response.

"We were weird?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What's this?" Misty chimed in after finishing her lunch too.

"Basically as you were in detention yesterday I went to tell these two that the match had been delayed but when I got to the gym it was only them there and the atmosphere was really awkward," Dawn explained.

"Was it?" I asked, still confused about what she was talking about. Drew had finally stopped pestering me, how was that awkward?

"Uh, yeah." There she goes with that again. "So all I want to know was why the situation was like that."

I've only just met her but I can tell Dawn has a weird talent for getting the information she wants. Misty and Dawn are a dangerous duo.

"Oooo, is this girl talk? I wanna join!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry Ash but there's a reason it's called girl talk," Dawn replied giving him a look of 'this is private'. However, that went straight past Ash.

"Pleeeeease," he begged insistently. It was Misty who caved in first.

"Just let him join, he may be some help."

"Fine," Dawn said, finally admitting defeat, "But Gary isn't joining."

"Like I care about some girls' gossip," he countered. After that he put his earphones in and tuned out of the conversation immediately.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way: spill!" Dawn requested persistently. I sighed and explained what I thought was the cause of it: me slamming the pizza into his face and the conversation we had after practice on Monday.

"So that's why your class was isolating you?" Dawn asked.

"Pretty much," I said eating the remainder of my chips that had gone slightly cold by now.

"I feel bad for the guy…" Ash mumbled while playing with his napkin.

"I mean I thought it was a bit excessive but he deserved it," I said in an attempt to defend myself.

"It's not that part – no one should mess with someone else's food." My food friend strikes once again! "It's just all he was trying to do was to have the girl he likes notice him."

At those words Misty spat out the orange juice she was currently drinking, Dawn almost choked on the mint she had just put in her mouth and all I could do was stare in disbelief.

"You have got to be joking." Dawn was the first one to speak up (after recovering from almost choking of course).

"Yeah, I would never expect _you_ to have said something like that," Misty added, mopping up the orange juice she had spat out.

"There's no way that grasshopper could like me, he just thinks its fun to pick on me," I stated confidently. It shocked me at the time but after thinking logically there is absolutely chance Drew could like me, furthermore there is even less of a chance that anything would actually happen between us.

"Sorry, I might've misunderstood. I'm not good with things like these," Ash laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you're new to girl talk. We'll let it slide just this once," Dawn said reassuringly and lifted her hand up. Immediately Ash high fived her and was back to his previous mood. "Wow, high fives really are fun!"

Misty then coughed and signalled back to me. It was so obvious what she was saying but I'm thankful for the attempted subtlety.

"By the way, why 'grasshopper'?" Misty was the one to ask this time.

"Hmm?"

"Why the nickname grasshopper, it seems kinda… weird."

"Oh well there's a few reasons. First of all have you seen his hair? There is no way that is natural but apparently it is, so that's where the grass part comes from," I explained but could still see some puzzled expressions staring at me so I continued, "and the reason it's grasshopper is because he is so annoying! Grasshoppers ruin the beautiful night scenery with their constant chirping: that's how I feel about Drew and this school."

"Makes sense," Misty commented feeling satisfied with the answer I gave.

"But…" Dawn, however, seemed sceptical. "Grasshoppers can seem annoying, I should know. In my hometown they're everywhere if you find the right place but that's why I think that grasshoppers are less annoying and more mysterious and strangely stunning."

Dawn could see I wasn't sold on what she said so she continued, "Think about it. The noise they make may seem like annoying chirps but if you listen carefully it sounds like a beautiful melody. Plus they're hidden in the bushes in the darkness so doesn't that make them seem mysterious? It's almost as if they're saying they're always watching over you."

"I stand by what I said earlier," I concluded then looked at the time. "Oh, I need to go. I have to get to class early."

We exchanged quick goodbyes and I rushed to my classroom. I had to be quick otherwise I'd have no idea of what would be missing from my desk or, even worse, what would be added to my desk.

Still, today was fun even though I didn't get any studying done. Wait… Oh no my English book! Misty still has it, I'll have to get it from her later.

 **Summer's P.O.V**

 _SLAM_

Class had just finished for the day and I had quickly returned to my dorm. I believe my roommate said something about studying in the library so I shouldn't be bothered for a while. Although, even if she was here she'd probably be studying anyway.

During last lesson I had finished the book I was currently reading so I went to exchange it for a new one. However, when I got to my desk there was something interesting there: an envelope. The envelope was sealed and had no address on it but it was on my desk. Maybe my roommate left it for me.

After debating whether or not to open it (as it could not be for me and that would just cause inconveniences later), I inevitably decided to. Inside the envelope was a paper which at the top read 'AUTUMN 2016 CREATIVE WRITING CONTEST'. Before questioning the letter I decided to read the rest.

 _Have you always wanted to express your imagination to other people all over the world? Or maybe you just want a chance to show your talents in writing? Well now is YOUR CHANCE!_

 _2016's Autumn Creative Writing Contest is here! All you have to do is submit a short story – anywhere from 1000-5000 words – around the theme we have provided and you have the chance of winning some fabulous prizes! The story can be either fiction or non-fiction and any genre you wish._

 _This autumn the theme is HIDDEN._

 _We look forward to reading your amazing entries. Look on our website for more details…_

The letter continued giving details about the company hosting the contest. It also showed our school as a sponsor so it's likely these were given to everyone. Personally, I was uninterested in creative writing as I don't understand how to express emotions and I don't have much creativity.

I put the envelope with the paper to one side and picked up the book I was planning to read next, then sitting at my desk and beginning to read said book. However, I found it hard to concentrate on the book and my gaze seemed to keep shifting towards the letter.

20 minutes past and I still could not focus on the book so I shoved the letter into my bag, as it was right next to me and easy to reach, and flopped on my bed to continue the book (having my bed next to my desk is actually quite nice). Finally I could relax and enjoy the book.

As the saying goes: out of sight, out of mind.


	10. Chapter 6

_**It's already that time: May. I'm not really sure what happens in May but, well, it's May.**_

 _ **Recently my love for k-pop has come back (although I always loved it), I wonder if there's any readers who like it... Anyway onto the chapter!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy as always and any feedback is appreciated ^_^**_

* * *

 **May's P.O.V**

This is not good… It's been a day since Misty took my English book and I still haven't gotten it back from her – how can one girl be so busy? What's even worse is we have English now and my English teacher is especially strict. Ah this is going to go on my school record.

Well for now I'll try and just act normal and follow the lesson as best I can. We don't even use the book sometimes so I probably have nothing to worry about!

"Okay, everyone please get out your English books and turn to page 32."

That just had to happen at that exact moment didn't it? I sighed and thought whether or not I should own up now or just hope she doesn't notice. Unfortunately, it seemed that I wouldn't get a choice.

"May, please read the first paragraph," the teacher asking looking at me expectantly.

"Ah… Ummm…" I stuttered trying to get out of the situation.

"What's the problem? It's not like you to hesitate, May. Don't tell me you forgot how to read?" he questioned, clearly trying to use the opportunity to humiliate me. A few students, particularly the girls, laughed at his statement. This teacher seems to have a hatred of honour students.

"Umm. No, sir," I responded.

"Don't tell me you forgot your book?"

I was about to answer him when suddenly there was a loud snore coming from the other side of the classroom.

"HAYDEN. Not you again," the teacher yelled walking over to Drew and gently hitting him with the English book he was holding, "English class is no time to be sleeping, if you want to sleep why don't you live on the streets - then you can sleep all you want."

"Sir, I think that's a bit harsh. Plus if I lived on the streets I'd never get a chance to sleep because of all the people taking pictures of my beautiful face," Drew retorted while sitting up and fixing his hair.

"You. Me. Here. Lunch."

"Woah, I didn't know you liked me in that way. I'm sorry but I don't swing that way," Drew countered once again causing the teacher's face to become slightly red and a few students to laugh. For once I approve of Drew's constant teasing.

This exchange went on for another minute ending with Drew getting an afterschool detention.

"Now, May, please read the paragraph," he asked after returning to the front.

"Actually, sir-" I was about to explain that I lent my book to a friend but I felt something on my desk that wasn't there before. It's the English book? I know it's definitely not mine… Plus, I didn't even see anyone give it to me. Anyway might as well use it.

After that, the lesson just continued on as normal and went by pretty fast. I went to pack up my stuff, although I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the book as I wanted to return it to it's owner but I had no idea who's it was.

That was when a piece of paper fell out of the book, which I picked up and read.

 _To June:_

 _You owe me._

That deceiving grasshopper! I don't want to have to owe him anything, I can say without a doubt that having to owe something to that person is not a good thing. Especially when just last week you shoved a pizza in his face…

I think I would've preferred to tell the teacher I forgot my book. I looked over to see him surrounded by girls as usual. Despite that, for a second we caught each other's eyes, which he responded to with a smirk.

That little! I sighed and started to head towards my next class. No point worrying about it now, I'll just have to see what happens.

 **Summer's P.O.V**

 _She looked over her shoulder just to meet eyes with him for the last time, smiled and turned back around. No matter what she knew it was wrong to feel these feelings for him, and she especially didn't want him to find out that which she had hidden deep in her heart. The hideous past that she wished she would never want to relive and would never-_

That was when I bumped into something, screamed and was suddenly looking at the ceiling. Although it was a nuisance to have my reading interrupted and to fall on the floor in the process -which would likely leave a bruise in an unwanted place – I was at an uninteresting part so I didn't mind much. I do wonder what I bumped into though…

"Summer, you okay? By the way I had no idea you could scream like that, it was adorable. You remind me a lot of a cat!" Zack asked holding a hand out towards me. I guess it wasn't so much 'something' as 'someone' (also what is with comparing me to a cat, not that I particularly hate cats). I stood up, without the help from him, and brushed off my skirt. It probably wouldn't even matter if it was dirty, the skirt would be grey either way. Suddenly I realised, it wasn't just me falling down but my bag had also fallen down and my stuff was everywhere on the floor. Zack had already begun to pick up my stuff.

"…There's no need…" I started to say but stopped myself before I finished. Personally, I don't want him to think I'm giving out a gesture of kindness as the main reason I don't want him to pick up my stuff is because… Well honestly I just don't like it. It's my stuff.

"It's no problem! Anyone would do the same anyways," he replied continuing to pick up my stuff. For a second I saw him hesitate and smile before collecting the items like before. "Here you go, m'lady."

He's belittling me again, and I still have no idea where 'm'lady' came from. Reluctantly, I took my things back and placed them back in my bag.

"…Thanks," I muttered quietly before continuing towards the classroom. Unfortunately, he decided to walk with me; I know we're heading towards the same destination but I wish he wouldn't.

"But, Summer, you must reaaaaally like books, you even read them in the hallways. I already knew you liked to read and you always read during class and breaks but I had no idea you even read while walking. You need to be careful…" he continued on like that while I continued reading my book. I was only slightly paying attention to what he was saying. "Hey, have you ever tried writing? I'm sure you'd be amazing!"

At those words, I stopped in place.

"How so?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well you read books so often you have like a whole library in your head meaning you have good knowledge of story structure and things like that. Plus I can tell you have a large vocabulary store and you clearly have the imagination to think of amazing stories," he explained while listing the things on his fingers.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"What?"

"…What?" I asked, puzzled at what he was confused about.

"What do you mean that has nothing to do with it?"

"Exactly what I said: writing is about expressing emotions through words. I can't do that, and I don't want to try at something that is hopeless. Goodbye," I said sharply, ending the conversation. Despite the fact Zack attempted to call out after me I just continued walking pretending to be focused on my book.

There's no way I could write anything. If I was to put it into numbers I'd say there's a 1 in 35287104525439762756687218299341002 chance that what I would write would be any good.

Then again, if that's the chance I wouldn't mind giving it a try.

 **Misty's P.O.V**

As I walked through the doors to the gym I was greeted by the coach, as always. Today was tennis, which isn't really my favourite sport but I enjoy any sport so I was glad to go back on the courts.

"Misty, we were just about to begin warm-ups," the coach stated gesturing for me to join the other members in the tennis club. I saw the familiar faces from the try-outs last week, including some I wanted to see and others I didn't.

"Hurry up, special needs. You're late," Gary commented from the back of the members. Was that really necessary?

"Well it's not my fault the girls changing rooms are further away," I argued joining my place at the end of the first line.

"Gaaarry! That's not nice, it's not her fault! Right, Misty?" Ash exclaimed looking at me eagerly for clarification. He always looks so excited and happy when I see him, I wonder what his secret is.

"Haha, thanks Ash but lets focus on the warm ups right now, okay?"

"Okay!" Ash replied finally facing the front. It also caused Gary to snigger for some reason (honestly I'm not even sure what there was to laugh at but I guess that's Gary for you).

With that the coach began with the warm ups and we continued onto actual practice. As I was a special case, as much as I don't want to phrase it that way thanks to a certain someone, I started off playing against one of the members from the year above. We went to court 2 which was directly in the middle of the gym, obviously next to court 1 (which was on the left) and court 3 (which was on the right). It looked like the coach was mainly testing out the first years today as Ash was on court 3 and Gary on court 1.

"Okay let's start, Misty first serve," the upperclassmen shouted from across the court getting ready to play.

I threw the ball in the air and hit it cleanly with my racquet, as expected of me. Keeping a careful watch of the florescent green object I positioned myself ready for the return. Obviously, he hit it with ease sending it back my way but of course I wasn't going to let him get the advantage. I ran to my left, and where to the ball was heading to, once again hitting it in the dead centre of my racquet. Seems like that was enough to throw off my upperclassmen.

"15, luv to Misty," another member of the club stated.

"Nice job, Misty. Let's continue," the upperclassman said throwing back the ball.

"Okay!" I replied.

The game went on like that for a while until we were at match point. Although I was ahead, he wasn't very far behind: I currently had 5 sets won whereas he had 4. Plus, the set we were currently playing was deuce with the advantage to him. I'd rather not play another 2 sets so I'd really like to get this finished as soon as possible. Don't get me wrong, I love tennis but it's gotten pretty late already and I planned to have a, as she would put it, 'Girl's Night' with Dawn tonight.

"Misty, you've got this!" I heard Ash shout from the side of the court. He had finished his game a while ago, it seems like he lost (but I'm not exactly sure of the score), but I didn't realise he was still watching. I feel like I can do this with him watching, I'm not too sure why though.

"Thanks, but I can do this even without your luck," I teased – even though it was half serious – and got ready to take back the upper hand.

With that, the upperclassmen threw the ball up into air, hitting it to my right. I leaped to where it was heading and managed to hit it. For a while the ball went back and forth between me and my opponent, until eventually I managed to gain the point.

"Yes Misty! Only 2 more!" Ash was still cheering for me at the side-lines.

"Don't worry, I got this," I replied confidently.

"Hey, I'm not out of the game yet Misty," my competitor stated.

I served the same as all the other times. Except… Well, it wasn't the same. Accidentally, I hit it with the edge of my racquet causing it to head in the wrong direction and straight into the face of someone watching. No, not Ash but… Gary.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" I said repetitively, running over to where he was watching from.

"You better be, you really are special needs," he mumbled before toppling over.

"Oh no, oh no. What do we do! The coach went somewhere too…" I rambled frantically.

"Misty, calm down," Ash stated, calmly putting a hand on my shoulder – causing my face to heat up. Wait, this is not the time!

"Can you help me carry him to the infirmary?" the upperclassmen asked Ash, moving towards his head.

"Sure," Ash answered without his usual goosy smile or over-eager tone.

"I'll help too," I stated, finally calming down.

Eventually we made it to the infirmary, luckily it's not too far from where the gyms are at, and laid Gary on one of the beds in there. Immediately the nurse, Miss Joy, came to look after his injury. The upperclassman had gone to find the coach and explain what had happened.

"It doesn't look like the injury is too bad but it's understandable why he fainted, he'll probably wake up soon," Miss Joy explained giving a smile to me and Ash.

"That's good," I said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Yup!" Ash agreed back to his normal manner.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, realising what I had forgot within all the commotion, "I forgot about Dawn… Hey, Ash, could you do me a big favour?"

"Of course."

"Do you mind explaining to Dawn what happened, my phone's in the changing room. We were supposed to hang out tonight but as I'm the one that hit him I think I should stay here until he wakes up. She'll probably be in the lobby for the Girls' dorms."

"Sure, I'll go now then! Thanks Miss, see you later Misty!" Ash waved goodbye then went on his way to find Dawn. I laughed at Ash being Ash and that was when I noticed it.

"Urgh…" I heard groaning coming from Gary's direction.

"Ah, you're up," Miss Joy commented, getting some pain killers for Gary to take. He opened his eyes and saw me sitting by the bed.

"Why're you here?" he asked.

"Well as I'm the one who hit you it's only right I take responsibility," I replied.

"Look at you little miss goody-two-shoes. You're the last thing I wanna see when I wake up."

Well I guess he's still Gary, which in this case is probably good. Although I wouldn't have minded if the hit to his head made him an actual human being.

"I'll be going then, thanks for the help Miss Joy," I said heading in the direction of the door. I heard Miss Joy mutter a 'Be careful' and I headed in the direction of the changing room. Hopefully, Ash managed to find Dawn and explained everything okay.

Speaking of Ash… I just remembered. At the thought I instantly felt my face turn red.

I'm… in love with that idiot.

 **Dawn's P.O.V**

"Oh, okay. So Misty 'accidentally' hit that jerk with a tennis ball?" I asked making sure of the situation.

"Yup! Also, it was an accident," Ash replied, still slightly out of breath from running all the way here then explaining everything to me.

"Thanks for telling me Ash!" I said, cheerily, getting up from where I was sitting to return to my dorm room.

"No problemo!"

"Really, problemo?"

"Is there a problemo with that?" Ash commented, expectantly. I was trying to hold back the laugh but couldn't help as it was just so stupid (causing Ash to laugh with me). Then I remembered the other day and held up my hand. In return Ash gave me a high five with a huge grin.

"Anyway, I'll be heading back now," I stated, beginning to walk in the direction of my dorm, "Thanks again!"

There was silence for a brief second which was broken by a door closing. Looks like we're the only ones in here now but I guess that doesn't matter as we'll be leav-

"Dawn!" Ash suddenly shouted, hesitantly walking over to me.

"Hmmm, what is it Ash?" He held up his hand which I returned with another high five.

"Haha, really again?" I asked jokingly. That was when I realised Ash had intertwined his fingers in mine. "Ummm, Ash?"

"Dawn…" Ash muttered, missing his usual grin and atmosphere. He was staring intently into my eyes and I noticed that Ash was pretty tall. Actually, looking at his face this close he's actually more masculine than I thought he was. WAIT, WHEN DID HE GET THIS CLOSE?

"Hey, As-"

"Dawn, I like you. Please go out with me."


	11. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been busy recently but I'll try and make up for it by updating a lot in the next couple months. I also left it on a cliffhanger... woops.**_

 _ **Anyway thank you all for waiting patiently. I'll leave you guys to read! As always hope you enjoy and any feedback is appreciated!**_

 _Reviews:_

 _jayfeather12345 - I know what you mean about the slow-paced beginning but I definitely wanted to do prologues just to give a bit more understanding to the characters (especially my OC Summer). Also, you'll be hating me by the end of this - There's going to be a lot of cliffhangers :P I'm glad you kept reading and like Summer! Thanks for your review I really enjoyed reading it 3  
P.S My favourite group would have to be BTS, after getting back into it I've been a bit obsessed with them again. But I really love BLACKPINK and Red velvet, who both had their comebacks recently._

* * *

 **May's P.O.V**

Left? Clear.

Right? Clear.

Okay, looks like this area is safe. Time to get myself some breakfast!

"Hey, May," a voice greeted behind me which caused me to scream, "You okay?"

Oh, it was just Misty. Haha, I feel like an idiot for being paranoid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just looking out for a certain grasshopper. Do you need something?" I asked anxious to get to the cafeteria before the Belgian waffles ran out.

"Do I need a reason to talk to my friend?"

"Oh, I guess not…" I responded rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Then I had a sudden thought, "I'm heading to the cafeteria for breakfast, do you maybe want to join me?"

"I was actually heading for breakfast too. Also, you don't need to speak do formally with me, just speak like you would normally," she said heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I can't help it. The only people I don't speak like this with are my family," I explained.

"Well then just think of me like family now."

"Haha, I'll try."

We arrived at the cafeteria and immediately went to the line to buy our breakfast. Luckily, it was still quite early in the morning so the line wasn't too long. Thank you for Saturday lie-ins, I can now get my much awaited Belgian waffles. I think I'm drooling just thinking about it.

"Need a tissue there?" Misty asked, trying to hold in her laughter. Well, it seems I really was drooling.

"Sorry, I'm hungry."

"Nothing wrong with it," Misty stated before remembering something, "Oh! There was actually something I needed to ask you. Have you seen Dawn?"

"Not since Thursday. Well other than around school of course but, if you mean today then, no I haven't. Any particular reason why?"

"We were supposed to have a 'Girl's Night' last night but some stuff happened so we couldn't do it so I wondered if she got the message okay," she explained with a slight look of guilt.

"Ah, I see. Well I'll tell you if I see her."

"Thanks."

We got our breakfast, me with my glorious Belgian waffles covered in syrup and butter and Misty with a bowl of cereal and an energy bar (there seems to be a slight difference in our tastes), and sat down to eat it. However, it wasn't long before Misty was called over by the Coach.

"Sorry, gotta run," she quickly apologised before running over to the coach. I shouted a goodbye after her and continued with my waffles.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Oh, looks like I got a message… from Dawn? Looks like Misty just missed her.

 _Hey May xx_

 _Are you free today? Wanna do something?_

 _Anything will do I just want to do something~~_

 _Reply when you can! (but please asap I reeeaaally wanna do something right now!)_

 _3 3 3_

Looks like she's bored, don't blame her there's not a lot to do around here. I thought for a second before writing a reply.

 _I'm not doing anything today so I wouldn't mind doing something as long as it doesn't take up too much time. However, I'm not sure what we could do._

 _I'm in the cafeteria right now, do you want to meet me here?_

Before hitting send I looked it over to see if there were any grammatical errors.

"Hmm… Looks good!" I exclaimed to myself while hitting send.

"What looks good?" For the second time today, I screamed at the sudden voice behind me. "Woah, calm down! I'm not a murderer, April."

Just the person I really didn't want to see.

"What do you want, Drew?" I asked hoping he would be done with his business fast.

"Well I- Wait. Push the waffles away from you first, I don't want another face full of your food," he stated jokingly. Although, I think he was genuinely afraid I would shove my waffles in his face (which I wouldn't). These waffles were too good to waste on his irritating face anyway, maybe if I had gotten cereal like Misty though… Anyway, I did as he said and pushed them a few centimetres away.

"Now, explain."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically before continuing, "Well, I saw you by yourself, all alone, with a plate of waffles staring at your phone just waiting for someone – anyone- to contact you! So, I volunteered myself through pity to have a conversation with you."

I'm sure at this point my face was completely filled with hatred for him.

"You have got to be joking. Even if I was that lonely, which I'm not, I would rather that than have a conversation with you," I started which caused him to give me a 'Yeah, sure' look, "Anyway I was sending a message to a friend."

"Mhm, sure." Oh, sorry. It was a 'Mhm, sure' look.

"I'm telling the truth!"

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Yes! Good timing, Dawn.

"See, there's the reply," I stated confidently.

"Really, the default sound?"

"Anyway!" I ignored his previous remark and pulled my waffles closer to me again (causing Mr. Grasshopper to jump back a few steps)," As you can see, I'm busy. So goodbye."

"Ah of course, enjoy your waffles June," he said before returning to wherever he came from.

Okay, back to eating in peace. Oh, right, I need to check the message.

 _Yaaaaaaay!_

 _Meet you in 5! Xx_

Looks like I'm doing something with Dawn today.

 **Summer's P.O.V**

I opened the door to the library and headed to my normal seat in the back right corner. Personally, the library makes me feel very safe. Especially on Saturdays, as no one is here. Being surrounded by books is very comforting and I don't have to worry about having enough books on me to read. However, today I was doing something different. I opened the notebook I had brought with me and wrote 'Ideas' at the top.

After much debate I had decided to attempt writing a story. But I wouldn't send it in, I would just write it. I don't want anyone to see it, I just felt like writing it. Plus, if I don't write something this annoying feeling of curiosity won't disappear.

Hidden. When I think of hidden I think of the time I lost my lunch. I never did find it… There was also the time a girl in my class played a game by hiding my shoes in the bin during P.E. That was quite a stupid game, I wonder who came up with it. I think the story about me losing my lunch would have a bigger emotional impact – it did on me.

"What you doing?"

By instinct I dropped the pen I was holding and covered my notebook with my arms. I looked up to see Zack, he really is everywhere recently.

"This is a library," I stated, keeping my arms in place.

"This is a library, nice observational skills. Or were you lost? I can help you if you are, I know my way around the school pretty well for only being here a few weeks," Zack responded confidently.

"This is a library. You should be quiet."

"Oh, right," he said lowering his voice, "So, what you doing?"

"I have no obligation to tell you."

"But I want to knooooow. Please, Summer?" he begged. The way he was sitting and gesturing resembled a puppy which caused me unknowingly to let out a small laugh. "Oh! You laughed again!"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did!"

"It was a cough."

"No, it was a laugh!" he exclaimed raising his voice once again.

"Library," I reminded him.

"Oops. But you laughed!"

"I'm thinking of ideas," I said trying to take his attention away from the fact I laughed.

"Ooo, ideas for what?" he asked. Clearly, my decoy had worked.

"Something."

"Could it be…" he thought out loud before coming to a conclusion, "Summer, could you be writing a story?"

I was surprised he had managed to guess that so quickly and without much thought. Maybe I underestimated his intelligence.

"What makes you think that?" I asked trying to make him doubt his statement.

"Instinct?"

"That's not a logical statement."

"Well, I just kinda knew."

I sighed and decided there was no point in trying to understand him. As he figured it out there was no need to hide it anymore, I removed my arms and returned to thinking.

"What you writing about?" he asked excitedly, looking over my notebook.

"Hidden."

"That's an interesting theme. What are your ideas so far? Maybe I could help."

"When I lost my lunch." My reply caused him to burst out in laughter before swiftly covering his mouth.

"Oops, forgot again. Summer, no one's going to read a story about you losing your lunch and nothing else."

"Their loss. I don't want people to read this anyway."

"Why not?"

I decided not to answer this question as I had no reason to tell him why. He waited for a reply for a little bit before continuing to speak.

"Okay, anyway. If your themes hidden why don't you write about yourself?" he suggested.

"Hmm?" I hate to say it but I was interested in his suggestion.

"A lot of people don't notice you so you're sort of like the 'Hidden' girl. Don't you think so?"

"…Interesting."

After that I began scribbling notes down about things I could write about regarding me. I was completely focused on this that I didn't even realise that Zack had left.

He could've said goodbye. That's extremely rude of him.

 **May's P.O.V**

"Hey Dawn, over here!" I called out to Dawn after spotting her looking around for me.

"May! Hiiiii!" she greeted cheerily taking a seat next to me, "Sooooo… What you wanna do?"

"Haha, that was quick. I don't really have anything specific in mind, what about you?"

"Hmmm…" she sat lost in thought for a second before snapping back to reality, "Oh, ummm, I really wanna see your dorm room! I've never seen what it looks like!"

"Well it's just like every other dorm room, nothing special…" I argued thinking that a trip to my dorm wouldn't be very exciting. However, Dawn started to pout at my words which made me give in, "Okay, sure."

"Yaaay!" Dawn exclaimed happily before getting up and skipping out of the canteen. I think anyone could tell that today she was in an excitable mood.

It didn't take long for us to reach the room. Luckily, my roommate wasn't in at the moment which meant we had the whole room to ourselves, not that it was very big in the first place. I told Dawn she could sit on the bed to the left, as that was mine, and I sat on my desk chair which was to the right of it.

"I told you it's just like every other dorm room," I stated.

"Well no actually because you haven't put anything up to decorate it! Neither has your roommate!" she exclaimed, "You guys must be made for each other."

I noticed Dawn was a little fidgety today. While talking she was constantly being over dramatic with both her facial expressions and her hand gestures, plus she couldn't keep her hands still at the moment. She kept playing with the cloth on her light pink skirt and tapping her fingers to a beat that wasn't there. Even someone like me could tell there was something she wanted to talk about.

"Dawn," I started softly, causing her to look my way again, "Is there something bothering you?"

At my words she stiffened, stopping what she was doing with her hands. She sighed before answering.

"Was I really that obvious?" she asked with a small laugh.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," I commented. Although, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to help.

"No, no. It'll actually be better if I heard another opinion on this," she concluded, looking at me with a slight smile. "I'm not sure what I should do."

"What do you mean?" I questioned curiously.

"Let me explain what happened last night…"

 _ **Dawn's P.O.V**_

" _Dawn, I like you. Please go out with me."_

 _Ash stared at me directly in the eye, his look full of confidence. Although his face was completely red at the moment he felt quite…intimidating. I knew I wasn't in love with Ash; he was a great friend and really fun to hang around with but… I knew I didn't like him the way he did me._

" _Ash," I started quietly before he cut me off._

" _Wait. Before you reject me completely please just hear me out," he pleaded letting go of my hand to make me feel more comfortable._

" _Go on," I stated hesitantly._

" _Do you currently like anyone?" he asked suddenly. His words made me feel slightly flustered but given the current situation it was only right to answer him._

" _No, I don't."_

" _Then why don't we go out for a month?" he suggested, "If you don't like anyone then it may give you a chance to look at me that way…"_

 _This was obviously a terrible idea. Sure I might fall for him in this month but if I didn't it would just be like I was playing with him… I didn't want to hurt him._

" _Ash… All that will do is hurt you," I stated, my voice shaking slightly._

" _But you don't know that!" he argued, "Yes, it's likely I'll be hurt but even if there's the smallest chance that you'll at least think of me in that way then… I want to take it."_

" _Ash…" I really didn't want to hurt him but… but… he's so passionate right now. Maybe this way it will let him have some closure? Rather than being just rejected, actually getting a chance to prove himself…_

 _Yet, there's still the possibility I hurt him…_

" _I don't know…" I answered silently._

" _Please?"_

 **May's P.O.V**

"In the end… I agreed," she finished. By the end of the story she was looking down at the ground, as if she was lost in thought. It must've been quite hard to make a decision like that…

"Well, do you regret that you agreed?" I asked.

"No... But I might in the future. I'm wondering if I should say I made a mistake now before any damage is done," she clarified, her voice soft. I haven't known Dawn for long but I knew I didn't like to see her like this; I wanted the bubbly, energetic Dawn that was my first friend here.

"Dawn, I'm sure you know this but, I'm not the best in love advice-"

"I know-"

"Excuse you I was talking," I told her off half-jokingly and continued, "I'm not the best at this but I know one thing. If you didn't say no last night you definitely can't say no now. You accepted this and you'll have to live with your choice to the very end. If you have this mind-set then nothing good will ever happen; you should be optimistic about your choice so that it leaves opportunity for positive things to come."

Dawn seemed to think for a second before looking towards me with a huge grin.

"Thanks May, you're right," she said in her usual cheery tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be there if you need more help… If I'm not studying that is," I assured her seriously which she responded with a light punch to my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For being you," she stated before she tackled me with a hug, "This is also for that."

"Umm… Dawn? Could you please get off? I'm not quite used to this yet," I begged.

"No can do!" she yelled happily, tightening the hug. I decided to give up and let her have her way until she was done.

After she was done squeezing the life out of me she returned to her place on the bed. She still looked a bit worried but she was definitely closer to her usual personality.

"Oh, by the way, Misty was looking for you," I said.

"I completely forgot! All I was thinking about was this thing with Ash, I forgot we never had our Girl's Night. We'll have to reschedule... Maybe with an extra member," she explained. Was she talking about me? Let's hope not… Although it does sound a little fun.

"Wait, does that mean she doesn't know about this?" I asked interestedly.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't notice my weird behaviour as much as her. I'll tell her when I see her Monday."

Even if that was the reason I knew about this before anyone else! I'm not sure why but I felt like I had won a little.

"Actually I'll text her now," Dawn stated pulling out her phone. She sent the message almost instantly and it didn't take long for her to reply. Maybe she was on break from whatever sports related thing she was doing.

"Oh, apparently she has something to tell me as well," she said showing me the reply.

I always loved how close Misty and Dawn were, even though I heard they only met the start of this year.

"Good luck telling her," I responded happily.

And it looks like they're only going to get closer from now on.


End file.
